Hunter the Assassin?
by MaikiShow
Summary: Las personas piensan que saben lo que es el dolor. Piensan que saben lo que es el odio. Creen saber lo que es la soledad ... je! Como si tú, que siempre has tenido a alguien a tu lado, conociera lo que tuve que pasar ... idiota.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo 0-1**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto, RWBY**

* * *

 _¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré escapando?_

Esa era la pregunta más importante de su vida, al ver la Luna llena en lo alto del cielo y la nieve cayendo de entre las nubes pálidas grisáceas que pintaban de blanco el Reino de Atlas por completo. Sentado al borde de un edificio muy conocido por ellos por la gran altura que sostenía. Bajo la mirada y sus ojos se nublaron por las emociones que emergieron por lo que vio. Las calles estaban iluminadas al igual que los edificios, las calles llenas de autos, los edificios desbordantes de personas caminando por la acera y el pavimento. A pesar de la gran altura en la que se encontraba, podía escuchar con sorprendente claridad cómo la gente hablaba y el bullicio del lugar.

- _Molestias-_ Su cálido aliento se hizo aún más visible cuando salio como humo de sus fosas nasales al dejar escapar un bufido lleno de molestia al ver a las personas viviendo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, hablando, riendo y gritando de felicidad.

- _Hoy todo termina, dos más y mi libertad estará asegurada-_ Pensó con un poco de determinación en su futuro objetivo y el resultado después de cumplirlo. Se levantó de su asiento y elevo la vista al cielo. - _Dos más y sus almas podrán descansar en paz-_ Su pie derecho se adelanto del otro y dejo que el peso desigual lo desequilibrara, dejándose caer de su lugar sin miedo ni nerviosismo.

Mientras caía nuevamente volvió su vista al suelo y son suma atención veía la vida que circulaba alrededor del lugar, momentos más tarde cuando vio acercarse a su objetivo frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos. Cayó en cuclillas sobre una plataforma metálica movible y vio el edificio a su lado, sin importarle en absoluto el movimiento errático que tenía la plataforma por su caída o el peligro de posible caída, centrando toda su atención en el vidrio a su lado que de lo limpio que estaba reflejaba con mucha claridad su reflejo, como si fuera un espejo.

Cabello rubio, tan brillante y dorado como el sol mismo y alborotado en pinchos apuntando a todos lados. Piel bronceada color melocotón suave, que hacían perfecto su color y estilo de cabello. Unos ojos azules carentes de brillo alguno, vacíos y muertos, al igual que el hielo. Una cara cincelada y estrecha con un mentón un poco redondo, era muy guapo y apuesto con esos simples rasgos.

Lo que más llamaba su atención eran esas marcas de bigotes que tenía en el rostro, 3 líneas horizontales en cada mejilla.

Era alto, estaba orgulloso de ello, medía 1.80 metros de largo. Su cuerpo estaba libre de grasa alguna, solo músculos rasgados, compactos y bien definidos adornaban su cuerpo. Estaba hecho para altas velocidades y una gran fuerza bruta.

Sobre su cuello se hallaba una cuerda de color negra, y colgando de esta había una gema verde muy hermosa con la punta triangular.

Tenía una camisa de tirantes color blanco sobre su torso, y sobre este tenía una funda sobaquera táctica de color marrón con fundas en cada costado. Sus manos estaban enguantadas con guantes sin dedos de color negro con un espacio en el dorso de la mano. Tenía jeans de color azul fuerte, y sobre estos una pernera de color marrón con una funda en cada pierna. Tenía unas botas marrones con cordones en las cuales metía el final de su pantalón.

Sobre toda su ropa llevaba una gabardina de doble cola y una gran capucha. La capucha era lo suficientemente grande como para sombrear toda su cara hasta sus labios si la llevaba puesta. Y su gabardina era tan larga que le llegaba hasta la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas. Era de un azul fuerte elegante, con broches de color marrón y plata sobre sus hombros, como tirantes de mochila hacia abajo, y su capucha era de un color rojo sangre carmesí.

- _Que lugar tan bonito_ \- Pensó mientras veía atrás vez del vidrio un largo pasillo de alfombras rojas y paredes blancas, con 3 puertas a los costados de color beige a lo largo, y candelabros con luces amarillas. Frunció el ceño aún más al ver como las cámaras de seguridad apuntaban en su dirección, sin tomar en cuenta la seguridad de los pasillos. Se levanto lentamente y mientras lo hacia sus manos se deslizaban a sus fundas de las costillas.

-Es una lástima que tenga que destruirlo- Dijo con una voz llena de diversión y una sonrisa de lado adornando su rostro. Saco sus manos de sus costados tan rápido que su gabardina se levantó por un momento.

-Comencemos el juego, niñas-

En ambas manos portaba unas armas de fuego, unas pistolas con un hermoso y peligroso brillo. En mano izquierda portaba una pistola de gran envergadura de color plateado que brillaba con la luna dándole la apariencia de ser blanca. En mano derecha portaba una pistola de igual magnitud de color negro cromado que brillaba dándole la apariencia de ser un fuego negro. Ambas tenían en la empuñadura madera oscura, dándoles una apariencia elegante. Y a los costados de los cañones tenía escritos en blanco, en letra cursiva con una inclinación casi sensual.

Ambas eran magnum automáticas, Desert Eagle. O como le gusta llamarlas, Saori (de color plateado) y Akane (de color negro cromado). En Saori las palabras en letras cursivas eran _"Florece"_ , y en Akane las palabras eran _"Tinte Rojo"_.

Que si las combinaran haciendo un juego de palabras, significaría "Florece Tinte rojo"

Disparo con ambas armas a la ventana, mostrando que tenía una fuerza monstruosa y una firmeza que dejaría en ridículo a los soldados, ya que el retroceso de ambas armas ni lo movió, sus manos se mantuvieron firmes sin ningún movimiento al igual que su cuerpo.

Era increíble.

Disparo varias veces a la ventana en ambos lados haciendo un circulo en medio, al terminar coloco sus armas de fuego en su lugar. Salto de la plataforma dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, y antes de llegar demasiado lejos, disparo su mano al barandal de la plataforma y lo tomo con firmeza. Hizo que la plataforma se balanceara con él como si fuera columpio. Su sonrisa creció al ver a hombres vestidos con trajes de negocios, con un poco de rojo en ellos, y lentes negros saliendo de las puertas con armas de fuego en mano, desde pistolas, ametralladoras, sub-fusiles, escopetas etc.

-!Comencemos la fiesta!-

Cambio al barandal de enfrente y lo tomo con ambas manos, balanceo su cuerpo al frente y con ambos pies pateo la plataforma de metal. Sintió como su fuerza de verdad impulsaba la plataforma de metal entrando con fuerza al piso del edificio. El piso de metal lo protegía de las balas de los hombres, pero sabía que no duraría mucho con tal potencia de fuego.

Soltó la plataforma y con su pierna derecha pateo con más fuerza la plataforma al frente, usándolo como impulso por igual ya que dio una voltereta. Mientras estaba en el aire saco sus armas de fuego. Vio sus primeros objetivos saliendo de las puertas a sus costados luego de que la plataforma comenzara su camino por el pasillo. Con una habilidad increíblemente mortal disparo a dos hombres en la cabeza, al de la derecha con izquierda y al de la izquierda con derecha. Disfruto al ver como sus cabezas explotaban y sus cuerpos volaban unos centímetros hasta chocar con la pared pintándola de un rojo carmesí.

Cayo al suelo en pie y de inmediato comenzó una carrera al frente, destruyendo un poco el suelo debajo de su pie por la gran fuerza que tenía en su pierna. Coloco sus armas nuevamente en su lugar y sus manos se dispararon a sus muslos, saco sus manos rápidamente al pasar por las primeras puertas abiertas en las cuales unos hombres iban saliendo.

La sangre salpico el suelo y paredes.

-Me gusta el rojo- Comento viendo sus manos con su sonrisa creciente. En ambas manos tenía unas dagas curvadas como colmillos del tamaño de sus antebrazos. Las dagas estaban hechas por completo de metal, desde la punta de la cuchilla hasta el cabo, un metal rojizo oscuro que con la luz daba la impresión de brillar en rojo. Aunque tenía una apariencia demoníaca. El cabo parecía mucho un hueso humano con el final teniendo una pequeña mano esquelética abierta, la guardia tenía un cráneo con dos cuernos en la frente, las cuencas fruncidas y la boca abierta mostrando dientes puntiagudos, de los cuales salía la cuchillas. Era de doble filo y la cuchilla parecía como si fuera un hueso recién afilado.

Vio al frente y de inmediato se deslizo por el suelo de rodillas, ya que unos espadones enormes salieron disparados de las siguientes puertas tratando de cortarlo por la mitad. Llevo sus dagas al frente y les dio un corte en las piernas a los hombres saliendo de las puertas. Los paso y de inmediato subió a sus pies dando media vuelta, sonrió al ver a dos hombre grandes y musculosos tomando los espadones con una mano y estando en pie como si no pesaran nada.

-Saben- Comenzó a hablar de forma casual a los hombre frente a él, irritándolos por la falta de miedo o nerviosismo a la que están acostumbrados cuando los ven. -Hay un dicho que me gusta mucho- Los hombres atacaron y dieron un corte vertical con la intención de terminar con el hombre que se metió en la base de su comprador. -Dice que mientras más grandes sean los enemigos- Cruzo las dagas frente a él y detuvo ambas espadas sin problema, sorprendiendo a los hombres frente a él por la falta de esfuerzo. -!Mejor caen!-

El rubio avanzo logrando crear chispas por la fricción de los metales, sin miedo o nerviosismo de tener las chispas frente a sus ojos. Cuando quedo en medio de los hombre, siguió avanzando y giro dando un corte a sus costados, los hombre gruñeron de dolor y giraron con su espada preparadas para cortar. El rubio dejo de girar al estar frente a los hombre y se inclinó hacia atrás, debajo de las espadas, con una sonrisa creciente al ver lo cerca de las espadas, ¡estaban frente a su nariz!

Una vez pasadas las espadas coloco las manos en el suelo y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, los hombres voltearon con el ceño fruncido al verlo vivo, el rubio se detuvo y corrió contras los hombre. El de la derecha dio un corte y el de la izquierda por igual, salto por encima de las espadas y con su palma, detuvo las espadas una sobre la otra haciéndolas cruzar y formar una "X", y las uso como impulsó. Cuando paso por los costados de los hombres dio un rápido movimiento de manos, apuñalando a los hombres directo en la yugular.

Cayo al suelo y comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta, sin ver como ambos hombres caían de rodillas sosteniéndose sus gargantas sangrantes.

El rubio soltó por un momento sus dagas, dejándolas en el aire, y un movimiento rápido saco sus armas de fuego apuntando al frente. Disparo sin parar a los hombres del final del pasillo, antes parados a los costados de una puerta doble de madera oscura al final del pasillo, que saltaron para esquivar la plataforma de metal. Chasqueo la lengua al ver como de sus costados sacaban unas katanas y con una habilidad impresionante movían la espada frente a ellos partiendo las balas y parándolas con el hi de su cuchilla, aunque sonrió al ver la dificultad con la que lo realizaban, ya sea por su poca habilidad o la potencia de fuego … votaba por sus armas.

Guardo sus armas y tomo sus dagas de nueva cuenta cortando el cuello de los hombres que intentaron apuñalarlo con cuchillos militares. Siguió su recorrido y sus ojos de abrieron un poco al ver dos hombres saliendo de las siguientes puertas con motosierras en manos, su sonrisa creció y aumento su velocidad, que fue mucha ya que llego en menos de un segundo a los hombres. Tiro una de sus dagas al hombre la izquierda y ataco al de la derecha.

Se tiro al suelo y se deslizo por debajo de las piernas del hombre, le dio un corte a su tobillo y con su mano vacía tomo el otro tobillo y tiro de él mientras terminaba de deslizarse.

"!Gah!" EL hombre grito de dolor y sorpresa, ya que todo eso paso en menos de 3 segundos, cuando fue obligado a caer al suelo. El rubio se levantó y tiro de el hombre en el suelo a él, el hombre volteo gusto a tiempo para detener el brazo del rubio sosteniendo su antebrazo con ambas manos. El rubio sonrió a ver el filo de su daga cerca de su ojo, levanto la mano tomando su otra daga que fue devuelta por el otro sujeto al desviarla con su motosierra, y sin perder tiempo apuñalo al hombre en el suelo, justo en la frente.

Matándolo al instante.

-!Maldito!- Grito el otro tipo en cólera al ver a su compañero morir frente a sus ojos, nublado por la rabia cargo contra el rubio con su motosierra lista para hacerlo pedazos. El rubio se levantó y con una gran demostración de fuerza levanto al sujeto muerto, por su daga, con una sola mano como si no pesara. El hombre se sorprendió y alarmo al ver a su compañero muerto usado como escudo, dejo de correr eh hizo la motosierra a un lado, esperando no hacerle daño. El rubio tomo su estado a su favor y en un movimiento rápido de mano, su daga se encontraba empalada en la frente del sujeto.

-!Maldito, morirás!- Más hombres comenzaron a salir de las puertas con armas de fuego y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a disparar. El rubio avanzo dando un giro al frente, tomo su daga del hombre ya muerto, y sostuvo a los hombres muertos a sus costados usándolos como escudos. Hizo una leve mueca de asco al ver como los cuerpos comenzaban a ser irreconocibles, aunque también contaba con rapidez el número de balas que disparaban y veía con atención que tipo de armas utilizaban.

CLIC CLIC CLIC

-Bueno …- El rubio sonrió al ver como todos seguían jalando el gatillo en un vano intento de acabar con él. -!Es mi turno de jugar!- Saco sus dagas de los cuerpos (O lo que quedaba de ellos), guardándolas en sus fundas y con una lentitud muy peligrosa saco las armas de fuego de sus costados, todos los hombres tragaron duro al ver el tamaño de sus armas de fuego y se paralizaron al ver su sonrisa con sed de sangre. -!Y solo tengo una pregunta!- Todos comenzaron a temblar de miedo cuando el silencio se prolongó y el rubio agacho su cabeza.

-!¿Tienen ...- Algunos hombres tenían un poco de agua escurriendo de sus piernas cuando el rubio levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se habían transformado en unos azules pálidos llenos de locura y sed de sangre. -¡¿Tienen miedo a la muerte?!- Sin esperar respuesta alguna el rubio comenzó con sus propias balas. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para el rubio que con una precisión de miedo disparaba entre ceja y ceja, exactamente en medio de su cara, sin fallar.

Los hombres comenzaron a caer y las paredes antes blancas comenzaban a pintarse de rojo.

El rubio abrió un poco los ojos y de inmediato salto, en el aire giro sobre sí mismo, y sonrió al ver una hoja de katana pasar por encima de sus abdominales en cámara lenta y sentir el viento pasar cerca de su espalda. Una vez pasaron las hojas, cayó en su pie derecho y se las arregló girar un poco y quedar frente la dirección de las puertas dobles.

Una vez en pie guardo sus armas y saco sus dagas cruzando sus brazos delante de él, y por consiguiente, sus dagas.

Levanto una ceja al ver los hombres que lo atacaban.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, no sabía que a al Pez Gordo le gustaban los perros, y mucho menos que a los perros les gustaran las correas- Dijo burlón el rubio, las personas delante de él gruñeron de disgusto y rabia. -Tranquilos peluches, que yo soy más de gatos, ustedes son sucios y escandalosos, me dan asco- Siguió burlándose de los hombres buscando un cometido.

Y lo consiguió.

-!Estas muerto traidor!- Gritaron ambos sujetos nublados por la rabia al ser burlados por lo que son, que aumento más al ver tantos compañeros muertos. La sonrisa del rubio creció al ver la manera descuidada y salvaje con la que atacaban ahora. Su objetivo era sacarlos de sus casillas para que ataquen de manera más predecible y sencilla. No es que no pueda con ambos peleando de manera normal, pero no quería perder más tiempo, quería que fuera rápido.

Comenzaron a correr en zigzag con katanas en alto, esperando terminar con el traidor sucio de un solo corte. El rubio los siguió sin problema alguno y cuando llego la hora del ataque su sonrisa creció. Detuvo la katana con su daga izquierda, giro sobre su palma su otra daga y la detuvo en un agarre normal, tan rápido como pudo apuñalo al sujeto gusto en la yugular. Avanzo dando un giro al frente, y por la derecha del sujeto muerto, cambiando su posición con la de él, y dando un corte en la garganta del sujeto petrificado frente a él y una patada en el plexo solar.

Siguio girando hasta que se detuvo al estar frente a la dirección de la puerta doble, manando a volar los sujetos con las gargantas sangrantes, uno por la ventana y el otro contra el muro.

-Tan limpio como siempre- Se felicito el rubio al ver el lugar lleno de rojo, por alguna razón le encantaba el rojo, no sabía porque pero le encantaba. Siguió caminando dejando detrás de si lo que parecía el infierno mismo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Camino lentamente y sin prisa a las puertas cerradas, la plataforma metálica estaba arrumbada a un lado, por lo que sonrió al ver su opción auto impuesta. Avanzo hasta quedar frente a la puerta, dio un paso a atrás y levanto su pierna derecha.

-!Toc, Toc, Muerte a domicilio!- Grito el rubio sonriente dando una patada en medio de la puerta doble. La puerta no resistió ni un poco ya que exploto en un desastre de astillas nada más entrar en contacto con la pierna del rubio, este asintió sonriendo satisfecho al ver las miles de astillas volando por el aire. Avanzo lentamente y sin preocupaciones y silbo al ver el lugar en que entro.

Era una habitación grande, lo suficientemente grande como para ser un departamento por sí mismo, las paredes eran de color blanco, el techo de color beige y el suelo alfombrado de rojo. Había varios muebles, y los pocos que había estaban hechos de una madera oscura y elegante. El mueble que más destacaba era el gran escritorio que ocupaba todo lo largo de la habitación al fondo de la misma, detrás de este había una silla, más parecida a un sofá y hecho de cuero marrón.

Detrás del gran escritorio había varias personas, pero la que tenía toda la atención del rubio era el sujeto sentado sobre la silla.

Era un hombre feo, gordo y muy bajito. Tenía poco cabello de color negro, y lo poco que le quedaba lo tenía a los lados de su cabeza, siendo la parte de arriba completamente calva. Tenía la cara redonda y las mejillas regordetas, con unos pequeños lentes negros escondiendo sus ojos avellana.

Llevaba un traje de negocios gris plateado, una camisa blanca debajo del traje y zapatos negros brillantes, con un sombrero gris con un lazo negro alrededor del mismo escondiendo su calva. Sobre su cuello y muñecas, tenía collares y pulseras de oro con piedras preciosas en ellos respectivamente.

Era Rodolfo Goffman, aunque al hombre no le gustaba su nombre, por lo que normalmente se dirigían a él por el nombre de Goffman.

-!¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así en mi edificio?!- Grito Goffman con el ceño fruncido y una voz llena de irritación al desconocido, el cual se encontraba siendo abrazado por las sombras del lugar. El sujeto no solo destruyo sus puertas, también acabo con sus hombres y destruyo la mayor parte del pasillo, ¡Era dinero a la basura! Y a él no le gustaba gastar su fortuna en cosas inútiles.

-¿No te llego mi carta de aviso?- Pregunto el rubio fingiendo inocencia con una mano en el pecho, y viendo detrás del hombre pequeño a los hombres. Estos eran diferentes a los del pasillo, vestían de igual manera de pies al cuello, pero su cara estaba escondida por una máscara de porcelana, pintada de negro con círculos rojos sobre lo que serían sus ojos. Con katanas envainadas en sus caderas y tomándolas firmemente del mango, preparados para matarlo en cualquier momento.

-Deja de jugar y contesta niño, no sabes con quien te has metido- Amenazo el hombre sonriendo oscuramente con sus ojos brillando en malicia. El rubio rodó los ojos sonriendo con un toque burlón. Había escuchado esas palabras muchas veces y el resultado era el de siempre.

-Muchos me conocen por diferentes nombres, pero el que más me gusta de todos es " _ **El Rey Demonio**_ "- Se presento el rubio haciendo una reverencia burlona sonriendo con satisfacción al ver lo tensos que todos en la sala se pusieron al escuchar su "nombre". -Aunque no soy un Rey, me gusta llamarme _El Verdugo de la Muerte-_ Sus manos lentamente se deslizaron a sus piernas sin despejar su vista de los hombres con armas.

-!M-m-mátenlo!- El hombre pequeño prácticamente chillo de miedo mientras señalaba al sujeto al saber quién era, ¡era su objetivo!, los hombres asintieron y saltaron contra el rubio sonriente.

-Naruto Uzumaki- Termino de presentarse Naruto sacando las dagas de sus fundas y saltando por igual, los hombres sonrieron un poco ante su decisión estúpida. Sus espadas eran más largas por lo que sus ataques llegarían primero, el chico ni siquiera los tocaría.

La sonrisa del rubio creció y sus ojos brillaron, al igual que cambiaron ya que la pupila redonda del chico se alargó en una rendija, de su cuerpo salieron chispazos de color rojo y se escuchó un susurro.

" ** _El Portador del Rayo_** "

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Una gran explosión sacudió el edificio entero producto del gran rayo de color rojo que cayo contra el piso del edificio. Las personas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y entraron en pánico al ver semejante desastre natural, al igual que los escombros cayendo del cielo. Comenzaron a correr tratando de salvar su vida, sin importarles a quien empujaban o dejaban atrás. Algunas personas no pudieron correr y fueron aplastadas por los escombros, las demás siguieron corriendo tanto como pudieron por miedo a que el lugar empeorara más.

En menos de 5 minutos, 5 cuadras a la redonda del edificio estaban completamente vacías, y acordonadas por listones amarillos policiacos y paredes holográficas. Policías y agentes especiales impedían que los civiles se acercaran poniendo sus autos o camionetas como barrera al igual que medida de seguridad, mientras drones y androides patrullaban las calles vacías en busca de civiles o el culpable de dicha explosión. Civiles y reporteros hacían preguntas, los camarógrafos gravaban todo al igual que las personas con celulares y cámaras.

Dentro del edificio todo estaba de color negro, había escombros por todos lados al igual que un poco de llamas lamiendo el lugar, miembros cercenados y sangre escurriendo por el suelo y paredes. Dentro de la oficina todo quedo hecho carbón, hasta los cuerpos y miembros de los hombres que atacaron con katanas, había fuego en el suelo al igual que los muebles antes lujosos, chispas salían de las lamparas y los escombros estorbaban por todos lados.

COF, COF

Se escucho como alguien tosía y de entre los escombros de madera, algo se movían un poco. Era Goffman, tirado en el suelo con tablas de madera encima de él. El hombre levanto la vista y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al ver el desastre en todo el piso del edificio, pero sobre todo, dos botas marrones delante de él.

-Ya sabes quién soy yo … ¿No?- Levanto la vista tanto como pudo y se encontró con Naruto totalmente ileso, soltando a cada segundo chispazos rojos de su cuerpo, sonriendo ligeramente con la cabeza inclinada.

-T-tu … ¡Me las pagaras, terminare contigo de la peor forma posible, esto no se quedara así!- Grito Goffman con odio y desprecio mientras intentaba matar con la mirada al ojiazul, el rubio levanto una ceja ante su comportamiento, totalmente consiente de su lugar.

-¿Por qué tan seguro de ello?- Pregunto Naruto con gran necesidad de respuesta, deslizando lentamente su mano dentro de su gabardina. El hombre pequeño sonrió ampliamente sin miedo alguno por sus acciones o posición del momento.

-!Las fuerzas militares Atlesian vendrán en segundos, en cuanto te vean te arrestaran y te llevaran con Jacques, te aseguro que te hare sufrir!- Exclamo Rodolfo totalmente confiado. El rubio sonrió y soltó una pequeña rísa, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas, molestando al hombre a sus pies. -!¿De qué te ríes fenómeno?!- El chico no le molesto en lo más mínimo su comentario y siguió riendo, el hombre se molestó aún más y tomo una piedra en el suelo con la intención de callar al chico, pero al levantar la vista se congelo.

Había un arma de fuego, color negro cromado, apuntando a su cien.

-Me causa gracia tu comentario.- Hablo Naruto dejando de reír de un momento a otro. -Alrededor del edificio hay un campo electromagnético que daña por completo los chips de todos los aparatos electrónicos. Mientras tu alardeas de las fuerzas militares, esas chatarras inservibles se averían en la entrada de tu edificio, aumentando el tiempo de llegada de las fuerzas y nuestro tiempo a solas. Tengo como 5 minutos contigo, de los cuales usare tres para escapar y dos para matarte- Explico un poco al hombre que temblaba como hoja en el aire al darse cuenta de su gran desventaja.

-!P-por favor no me mates! Puedo darte lo que quieras, dinero, poder, mujeres, lo que desees- Suplico rápidamente Goffman tratando de salvar su vida después de escuchar eso. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en cuclillas, sin dejar de apuntar su pistola en la cien.

-Solo quiero una cosa- El pequeño hombre se animó y sonrió. -¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?- Solo para congelarse al escuchar su pregunta. -No tienes porque, después de todo ...- Se asusto cuando el rubio acomodo su arma para que el cañón estuviera en el centro de su cara, entre ceja y ceja. - ... Sera tu amiga de ahora en adelante-

!NNOOOOO-EXPLOSION!

-Otro gritón- Naruto resoplo sonriendo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar al agujero en la pared que creo el rayo que convoco, lentamente y satisfecho de solo escuchar el sonido del tacón de sus botas. Se detuvo en el borde y silbo ante las calles repletas de máquinas patrullando alrededor, dio un paso atrás y vio una bala pasar delante de él. -Hora de correr- Dio media vuelta y escucho las pisadas colectivas de las fuerzas militares Atlesian, giro un poco la cabeza y vio a los demás edificios.

Tenía una vista mejor que la de un águila, ya que con solo estrechar un poco el ojo pudo ver con claridad a los francotiradores en la azotea de los demás edificios alrededor del suyo, apuntando a su cuerpo entero, ¡era casi un kilómetro de distancia!.

-!Uzumaki Naruto, quedas bajo arresto, suelta el arma, levanta las manos y tírate al suelo!- Volvió su mirada al frente y levanto una ceja al ver a hombres vestidos de armaduras de metal, como si fueran caballeros. Unos pocos metros frente a él, unos de rodillas y otros en pie apuntándole con sub-fusiles. Naruto sonrió mientras guardaba su arma en su lugar y levantaba las manos, los hombres estrecharon sus ojos ante su sonrisa pero aun así avanzaron con lentitud y cautela hacia él, les guiño el ojo y hablo.

-Sera en otra ocasión chicos, tengo un tren que tomar- Dijo Naruto dando un paso atrás y dejándose caer. Los hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y corrieron al borde del edificio, vieron como el chico caía de cabeza dándole la espalda al edificio. El rubio movió su mano a su frente y los saludo con dos dedos, giro su cuerpo de forma que ahora caía con los pies primero, flexiono sus piernas hasta que su pantorrilla estaba cerca de sus muslos y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás.

-!Nos vemos!- Grito Naruto sonriendo mientras salía disparado por una explosión de electricidad detrás de él dejando pequeñas estelas de electricidad roja saliendo de sus brazos, torso y piernas, al igual que su gabardina dando la impresión de que su ropa era la que lo mantenía planeando gracias a lo larga que era.

Destrozando por completo el lugar a sus espaldas.

Todas las personas que estaban viendo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver un hombre saltar, lo vieron planear un poco, llamando la atención de las Flotas Aéreas en el cielo, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo de un momento a otro salió disparado en el aire como un relámpago rojo, dejando a todos los que lo conocían frustrados por otra escapada suya y a los que no sorprendidos.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologo 0-2**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto, RWBY**

* * *

- _Al parecer llegue a tiempo-_ Pensó Naruto sonriendo mientras navegaba por el cielo rompiendo las grandes ráfagas de aire con su cuerpo. Lo que le daba la imagen de volar como un avión, ya que su gabardina estaba completamente extendida a sus espaldas como alas dejando detrás de sí estelas de color rojo carmesí.

-Siguiente juego- Dijo Naruto sonriendo con sed de batalla al ver un tren a la lejanía, era de un color blanco elegante con ventanas polarizadas de color azul claro, de al menos 20 vagones. Una pequeña acumulación de electricidad roja apareció detrás de él, debajo de la gabardina recta y firme, dando como resultado que disminuya su velocidad de forma considerable al igual que su altitud. Ya que el suelo comenzaba a acercase de forma peligrosa y la distancia entre él y el tren se hacía cada vez más larga por segundo.

-!Comienza!- Exclamo Naruto tocando el suelo con su pie y dejando que la bola de electricidad explotara, impulsándolo a nuevas velocidades. El suelo debajo y detrás de él explotaron por la gran presión. Por el camino al lado de las vías del tren se podía ver un rayo rojo avanzando rápidamente al tren. En menos de un segundo lo alcanzo y aun insatisfecho, y por obligación más que nada, siguió avanzando. Extendió la mano frente a él, después de pasar unos 5 vagones, y unos metros delante de él una rampa de roca mal hecha salió disparada del suelo, envuelta por un aura eléctrica de color rojo.

-!Vamos!- Subió la rampa y salió disparado gracias a ella, pasando por 10 vagones más. Una vez estuvo por encima del onceavo vagón abrió su gabardina por completo y la sostuvo con sus manos, logrando que todo lo largo se extendiera frenando su velocidad de forma constante gracias a la presión del aire. Los vagones pasaron uno por uno, cada segundo, sin detenerse ni vagar su velocidad. Cuando contó 13, soló su gabardina dejo y comenzó a caer con mayor rapidez.

.!Juguemos al trenecito niñas! Exclamo Naruto sonriendo de lado y sacando sus armas de fuego mientras caía, en el último vagón disparo al techo formando un circulo en el centro justo donde cayo, el metal dañado no resistió ya que nada más caer se destruyó dando paso al interior del tren. Dentro era como todo rico millonario quisiera, alfombras grises, con paredes y techos blancos, los asientos eran de cuero negro reclinables, lo más cómodo en lo que dormir, las luces eran de color azul claro, neón, y el servicio era de inmediato.

-Busquemos a la serpiente del lugar- Dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie y caminando a la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón, al llegar a la puerta ni se molestó en usar la manos ya que le dio una patada a la puerta, sacándola de sus bisagras totalmente aboyada y a su suerte al dejarla caer al suelo. Avanzo un poco y de nuevo pateo la puerta, esta entro en el vagón golpeando a los hombres vestidos de caballeros, antes parados en el pasillo del vagón, y empujándolos hacia atrás.

El rubio entro y sin ver disparo al enlace de los vagones, destruyéndolo y desconectando el vagón en el proceso.

-¿Saben dónde está Louis?- Pregunto Naruto sonriendo de manera casual, recibió su respuesta cuando tuvo que ladear su cabeza para esquivar una bala. -Supongo que sí- Cruzo sus brazos a los lados golpeando con el cañón de sus armas a dos hombres que intentaron tomarlo por sorpresa en la cabeza, y sin alguna duda disparo. Uso el retroceso de sus armas para apuntar al frente y de nueva cuenta disparo a dos sujetos que intentaron dispararle, justo en la cabeza. Cruzo sus armas en "X" frente a él y detuvo la espada de un sujeto vestido como los demás entre lo largo de sus armas.

-¿Me dirás donde esta Louis?- Naruto interrogo al sujeto por sus acciones de manera burlona, sonrió al escuchar un gruñido lleno de ira como respuesta. -Lo tomare como un no- Levanto la pierna y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, otro en las costillas, y cuando dio unos pasos atrás le dio una patada en el mismo lugar. El tipo grito de dolor y salió volando contra la ventana por la gran fuerza detrás de la patada, el rubio aún insatisfecho disparo una vez con cada pistola al sujeto en el pecho, regalando dos agujeros en cada pectoral al sujeto que salió volando por la ventana ya muerto.

El rubio dio un paso al lado esquivando una bala, dio otro paso al lado contrario esquivando otra bala y salto cuando varias balas impactaron contra el suelo. Maniobro su cuerpo de forma horizontal y giro sobre sí mismo, dejando pasar dos espadas, una por delante de sus abdominales y otra por detrás de su espalda. Disparo a los sujetos con espadas a sus lados, aunque mato a un sujeto con metralleta detrás del sujeto de su izquierda.

Cayo al suelo en cuclillas al mismo tiempo que los cuerpos muertos.

-Esto será un poco irritante si sigue así- Comento Naruto levantándose y viendo el vagón bañado en sangre, si esto sería igual con cada vagón no terminaría a tiempo. Siempre debía terminar con sus objetivos lo más rápido posible, ya que una vez termina con alguien, todas las fuerzas militares de los cinco reinos comenzaran a seguirlo, y aunque sea más rápido que los Bullheds con su **Semblance** , es muy llamativo.

No quiere decir que no le gusta, de hecho, le encanta su **Semblance** , no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, tiene un valor enorme, tanto para los demás como para él, pero mucho más para él. Pero no quita el hecho de que es muy llamativo a la hora de escapar.

El rubio guardo sus armas y se cruzó de brazos viendo al techo, ideando la forma de terminar rápido. Después de unos segundos la imagen de un radar le vino a la mente y sonrió.

Le gustaba mucho su pequeño cerebro, siempre idea planes increíbles sobre la marcha.

-A la antigua será- Dijo Naruto caminando a la puerta del siguiente vagón, en lugar de patear la puerta se quedó quieto frente a ella. Extendió sus brazos al frente con las manos abiertas y separo un poco las piernas, cerró los ojos y controlo su respiración.

Una vez que estaba completamente concentrado, las chispas salieron de sus brazos y se acumularon delante de él, generando lo que parecía una red de pesca eléctrica abarcando por completo sus manos.

Conto hasta 60 y dejo que la red eléctrica se expandiera hasta igualar el tamaño del vagón, una vez hecho eso empujo la red eléctrica. Tomo cierta velocidad y se encamino al frente.

Naruto se quedó quieto, sin moverse, completamente inmóvil.

Si alguien quería podría matarlo sin problema alguno.

Después de un minuto la red eléctrica regreso y choco contra el rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió ligeramente. Lo que acaba de hacer era lo mismo que los murciélagos, uso su electricidad como radar. Esa red eléctrica detecta las chispas neuronales del cerebro, una vez las toca manda electricidad al cuerpo de la persona dibujando su contorno. Lo mismo con las habitaciones, puede ver el contorno de todas las cosas y la habitación misma, excepto los materiales aislantes, tanto en personas como en habitaciones.

La corriente eléctrica es apenas perceptible, eh invisible para el ojo humano.

-Hora de cortar la cabeza de la serpiente- Dijo Naruto divertido por la ironía de la vida, la serpiente se encontraba en la cabeza del tren, por lo que cortaría la cabeza de ambas serpientes.

Bufo y corrió contra la puerta, salto un poco y se tomó del barandal en parte de arriba del marco de la puerta. Balanceo su cuerpo atrás y con fuerza al frente, pateando con ambas piernas la puerta y sacándola de las bisagras. Paso su cuerpo por el marco sin puerta y se flexiono aún más hacia arriba y curvado, se soltó y se elevó un poco en el aire. Saco su arma de fuego mientras caía y disparo al enlace entre los vagones, destruyéndolo y soltando al anterior vagón de tren.

Sus pies tocaron el techo del siguiente vagón y se agacho en cuclillas.

Sus piernas se tensaron y chispazos de electricidad salieron de ellas, subiendo hasta cubrir su cuerpo entero de un aura eléctrica. Se levanto un poco y salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble, saco sus armas de sus costados y apunto al suelo comenzando a disparar mientras corría. Salto del vagón y como en los anteriores vagones, disparo al enlace destruyéndolo por completo, cayó en el siguiente vagón y repitió lo mismo.

Corrió disparando al suelo y una vez salto destruyo el enlace.

Así lo repitió una y otra vez hasta llegar al quinto vagón, donde pensaba hacer lo mismo hasta que de golpe abrieron la compuerta del techo. Se detuvo en seco y dejo que la electricidad lo dejara de cubrir excepto en sus piernas, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el cañón de una torreta salía del lugar y por consiguiente el tipo detrás del arma con sus grandes balas.

-!Muere maldito!- Grito el sujeto con rabia en su voz apretando el gatillo del arma con fuerza, los cañones comenzaron a dar vueltas y un segundo después las balas comenzaron a llover. Naruto comenzó a dar volteretas hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, una vez llego al final del vagón apretó con fuerza sus manos al borde del mismo y como columpio se balanceo con fuerza contra la puerta.

Entro al vagón usando la puerta como escudo con los pies pegados a ella.

-!Denle las gracias a su amigo por esto!- Exclamo Naruto sonriendo mientras sacaba sus armas de su abrigo, apunto a sus costados destruyendo por completo las cabezas de dos sujetos a los lados y pintando de rojo las paredes. Apunto al frente y comenzó a disparar a los sujetos que intentaron esconderse detrás de los asientos en vano, destruía las asientos y por consiguiente las cabezas de los hombres detrás de ellos.

La puerta dejo de deslizarse y se detuvo en el suelo, el rubio salto cuando se detuvo y tacleo al sujeto parado sobre un banco, que estaba en medio del vagón antes disparándole con el arma pesada. Mientras caían Naruto giro junto al sujeto, cayó de espaldas al suelo y rodó con el hombre sobre su hombro, una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo el rubio lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar- Hablo Naruto sonriendo de lado mientras disparaba al hombre en la cabeza, y gracias a la fuerza que llevaba, más la potencia de fuego, la puerta salió volando con el hombre pegado a ella. El rubio asintió y corrió nuevamente, una vez en el marco de la puerta salto y mientras estaba en el aire destruyo de nueva cuenta los enlaces.

Cayo en el siguiente vagón y se preparó para correr.

 _ **AAAWWWWW**_

-No puede ser cierto- Naruto se quejo con una voz aburrida, con un cara en blanco y una gota de sudor cómica cayendo de su cien. Volteo un poco y rodó los ojos al ver como unos animales parecidos a los hombres lobo, con pelaje negro, y espinas de hueso salían de su cuerpo, corriendo tan rápido como podían persiguiendo el tren.

Abrió los ojos un poco al ver uno de esos animales, el más grande de todos, saltando del vagón del tren que dejo a su suerte, en su dirección.

-! _Mierda, es el Alfa!-_ Pensó Naruto un poco alarmado, los animales persiguiendo el tren y el que se acercaba a él eran Grimm, criaturas de destrucción sin alma alguna con el único objetivo de destruir todo lo que los humanos han creado, y los humanos mismos. Según científicos, ya que recuerda, habían dicho no se conoce el porqué de su existencia. Varían en especies, y la que ahora estaba frente a él eran los más conocidos, no por su poder, más bien por lo comunes que son ya que se ven casi a diario.

Se les denomina Beowolf, y sin importar el animal base o el parecido con la realidad casi todas las especies se juntan en manadas, por lo que normalmente se les ve moviéndose en paquetes. Como el que ahora los perseguía, y como todo paquete, este tiene un lobo Alfa.

El que ataco al rubio.

Naruto dio un salto al frente esquivando la huelga del gran lobo, cayo a la mitad del vagón. Normalmente los Beowolf son del tamaño de un humano, pero los Alfas son del doble del tamaño. Se dice que los Grimm más pequeños son los de menor edad o como al rubio le gusta llamarlos, los "vírgenes" o salidos del cascaron, y tal cual un niño, estos son inexpertos y atacan sin pensar, siguiendo su instinto de destruir a los humanos sin preocuparse en las heridas que reciban o si mueren en el intento.

Los Grimm de mayor edad tiene más placas oseas en sus cuerpos y son más grandes, al igual que con mayor inteligencia y comprensión. Ganan inteligencia a la hora de atacar y la capacidad de crear estrategias que un recién nacido no puede.

Son como los humanos en ese aspecto.

-!Bien, terminemos con esto cachorro!- Exclamo Naruto sonriendo y girando dándole la cara al Beowofl, que estaba con su brazo derecho extendido al frente contra el suelo, parado en sus patas traseras. El Grimm gruño y ataco con su brazo libre tratando de destrozar a su enemigo, Naruto salto al frente pasando por encima del brazo de la criatura, coloco sus pies sobre los brazos cruzados de la bestia y apunto con ambas armas a la cara. Sin embargo tuvo que flexionar su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando la criatura intento morderlo, el rubio sonrió aún más al ver las grandes mandíbulas pasando frente a él, se dejó caer de espaldas y rodó por los brazos peludos hasta caer de rodillas frente a sus garras.

Naruto levanto sus armas y comenzó a disparar al cuerpo del Grimm, este aulló con enojo y dolor cuando partes de su torso se comenzaron a ganar agujeros, levanto sus garras y avanzo dando dos zarpazos colectivos. El rubio chasqueo la lengua y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, las garras de la bestia pasaron a centímetros de su cuerpo cerca de partirlo en pedazos, se levantó en sus pies y siguió disparando al cuerpo sin descanso alguno dando pasos atrás lentamente.

El Grimm gruño más enojado y avanzo dando zarpazos un poco agresivos y muy predecibles, ya que estaba debilitado por los agujeros en su cuerpo.

Naruto inclino un poco su cuerpo a la derecha y siguió disparando, de nueva cuenta inclino su cuerpo ahora a la izquierda y dio un paso atrás cuando la garra se enterró en el suelo. Sonrió y subió por el brazo del Grimm corriendo, salto cuando este dio una palma intentando bajarlo de él, cayó sobre su hombro y se aferró a uno de los tres huesos salientes, se dejó caer un poco y comenzó a disparar en su costado, donde solo había pelaje libre.

Disfruto de los aullidos de dolor del Grimm, aunque tuvo que saltar a su otro hombro cuando intento ser tomado por la cintura, se colgó de otro hueso y ahora disparo en ese costado.

Se dejo caer cuando intentó tomarlo de nuevo y cuando cayó, disparo varias veces a las patas traseras del Grimm, rodo por debajo de él y cuando subió a sus pies, levanto los brazos atrapando el hocico del Grimm sobre sus cañones.

Disparo varias veces terminando por completo con el Grimm y enviándolo a volar por la potencia de fuego.

Naruto sonrió con arrogancia y vio al frente, su sonrisa se fue y frunció el ceño al ver una imagen muy parecida al apocalípsis.

El tren entero estaba siendo atacado por Beowolf, estos entraban por las ventanas, por el techo y hasta por las puertas. Se podían escuchar los gritos de los hombres al igual que los disparos. Balas salían por ventanas, paredes y techos como el agua en día de lluvia.

Todo era un caos completo.

-Idiotas- Naruto se burlo con molestia al ver el desastre que armaban los hombres. Estaba molesto por el pánico y odio que estaba generando, los Grimm se conocen por ser atraídos por las emociones negativas, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que más Grimm llegaran.

Naruto comenzó a correr sin prestar una atención mínima al desastre debajo de él, salto al siguiente vagón y destruyo el enlace entre ambos. Cayo al vagón y comenzó a correr, aunque salto cuando un Beowolf normal salto al techo intentando morderlo, mientras caía disparo una sola vez con cada arma en la cabeza del Grimm destruyéndola sin mucho esfuerzo. Cayo al suelo y siguió corriendo, disparo a sus lados destruyendo la cabeza de dos Beowolfs que intentaron atacarlo.

Salto y destruyo el siguiente enlace, corrió y a mitad de vagón, salto, disparo a otro Grimm que intento atacarlo, cayo y corrió de nueva cuenta hasta saltar al siguiente vagón y destruir el enlace. Siguió este mismo patrón una y otra vez hasta llegar al vagón numero 18 donde se congelo al escuchar un chillo en el aire a mitad de camino. Levanto la vista y su rostro quedo inexpresivo al ver un gigante pájaro de color negro con mascara blanca volar en su dirección a una velocidad considerable.

-Más trabajo al parecer- Dijo Naruto tronándose el cuello y apretando con más fuerza sus armas, la batalla sería difícil, no porque sea más poderoso, más bien por el lugar en el que se encuentra. Solo había dos vagones, en uno se encontraba su objetivo y en el otro posiblemente más hombres armados hasta los dientes, ya que era el vagón aparte del primero que no sufrió daño alguno. Se encontraban avanzando a una velocidad de 500 o tal vez 900 kilómetros por hora, ya que la carga se había ido por lo que gano más velocidad el tren. El aire y movimiento no estaban a su favor.

En pocas palabras se encontraba en una clara desventaja con las de perder.

-!Me gustan las opciones!- Exclamo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, le encantaban los retos y este era uno difícil. Mantener sin daño alguno el vagón de su objetivo, pelear sobre un único vagón contra las fuerzas militares Atlesian al mismo tiempo que con un Nevermore, en movimiento con una velocidad increíble y vientos fuertes. -!Vamos a pelear ya!- Las chispas de electricidad salieron de su cuerpo, moviéndose a su alrededor con fuerza y rapidez, respondiendo a su estado de excitación.

Naruto vio arriba y se sorprendió un poco al ver un Bullhed volando por encima suyo, y pasando al no ser capaz de igualar la gran velocidad que tenía el tren, pero dejando caer a hombres al tren. Volteo al frente y vio a más hombres vestidos de caballeros subiendo por la compuerta abierta del techo en medio del vagón con armas de fuego y espadas. Vio al otro lado y el gran pájaro chillo con fuerza en su dirección, ignorando por completo a los demás.

-!Ríndete esclavo!- Naruto vio al frente y frunció el ceño un poco, a unos metros delante de él había un holograma de su objetivo. Era un hombre alto, más alto que él con 1.86 de altura una complexión delgada, parecía fideo. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, piel un poco pálida y ojos amarillos. Tenía un traje de negocios color crema con pequeñas líneas verticales de color gris suave, debajo una camisa amarilla, y unos zapatos negros brillantes.

Encima de todo esto tenía una capa hecha por piel se serpiente de color negro.

Era Louis Lyon, mejor conocido por todos como Lyon.

-!No tienes donde escapar, entrégate ahora mismo y tendremos un poco de compasión!- Grito Lyon por sobre el aire sonriendo con satisfacción, después de semanas de búsqueda, y muchas pérdidas por su parte y la del rubio, lo habían capturado. Al ver su situación, Lyon sabia con exacta precisión que ni el más experimentado Cazador podría salir vivo de esa, por lo que le daría la opción de rendirse y entregar completo a su objetivo, para después torturarlo como la hacían hacía ya unos meses.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Louis?- Pregunto Naruto sonriendo de lado, confundiendo a su objetivo. -Yo no le temo- Aseguro el rubio abriendo sus brazos a los costados. -A lo largo de mi vida eh estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces que estoy en una relación casi amorosa con ella- Presumió sonriendo aún más grande, generando un poco de temor a los presentes. -Por lo que te vuelvo a preguntar Louis … **_¿Le temes a la muerte?_** -

"!Deténganlo!" Grito Lyon señalando al rubio con el dedo tembloroso y un poco de miedo, esas ultimas palabras no eran las de alguien normal, eran las de un demonio preparado para matarlo. Los hombres gritaron y cargaron contra el rubio sonriente, el holograma desapareció dejando a los demás pelear.

-!Que comience la fiesta!- Grito Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, se inclinó a la izquierda dejando pasar un corte de espada y apunto con su pistola izquierda a la cabeza del sujeto, disparo y uso el retroceso de su pistola para girar sobre sí mismo al igual que alrededor del sujeto sin cabeza hasta darle de espalda. Apunto con su arma derecha y disparo al sujeto frente a él mandándolo a volar, un sujeto con espada salto sobre su compañero muerto con espada en alto, el rubio sonrió y levanto la pierna derecha, tan alto que le dio una patada en el plexo solar al sujeto en al aire mandándolo a volar, demostrando una gran flexibilidad.

Dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y cayó sobre los hombros de un sujeto, junto sus pies y con fuerza giro su cuerpo entero, se sintió satisfecho al escuchar el sonido del hueso romperse. Se tiro al suelo y rodó al tocarlo, esquivando un aluvión de plumas negras, aunque el cuerpo del hombre no, y disparo en dirección del Nevermore, que intento tomarlo, en las alas desequilibrándolo un poco y haciéndolo volar contra el vagón del tren.

 **¡EXPLOSION!**

La cola del Nevermore choco contra la mitad del vagón destruyéndolo por completo. Naruto salto un poco y gracias a las grandes velocidades que había, lo ayudaron a alegarse de la explosión, una vez cayó al suelo rodo, esquivando por poco y sin querer un pedazo afilado de metal, quedando de rodillas y apuntando al Grimm. Disparo rápidamente y sin fallar al cuerpo, ya que no estaba en un lugar ni situación para disparar como siempre.

Recibió un rodillazo en la cara distrayéndolo un poco y otro en la parte trasera de la cabeza distrayéndolo aún más.

-!Hijos de puta!- Exclamo Naruto molesto con el ceño fruncido, guardo sus armas y se levantó, de inmediato saco sus dagas y salto a la pelea. Levanto su daga derecha y detuvo la espada del sujeto que lo golpeo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo dar unos pasos atrás con su casco aboyado, salto y le dio un rodillazo en el lado derecho del cuello, tomo su cabeza con la mano y le dio otro rodillazo en la cara aturdiéndolo aún más.

Cayo al suelo, dio media vuelta y le dio una patada en el estómago sacándolo del tren.

-!Sigues tu idiota!- Grito Naruto corriendo al otro caballero que daba pasos atrás esperando por él. El rubio llego contra el caballero y chocaron sus armas como espadas, en el caso del chico, y comenzaron una batalla de espadas, dando huelgas y deteniendo las de su enemigo. El rubio frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el hígado cuando chocaron espadas, el hombre grito de dolor y dejo caer su espada, el chico lo tomo de su armadura del pecho y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez al hombre en la cara, aboyando cada vez más su casco.

- _!Mierda!-_ Pensó Naruto cuando una pluma negra apuñalo la cabeza del hombre que tenía, lo dejo caer y guardo sus dagas en favor de sacar sus armas de fuego. Vio alrededor y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a varios hombres empalados con plumas negras al techo del vagón. -!Eran míos idiota!- Grito el chico molesto disparando contra el Nevermore que volaba en círculos alrededor del vagón con dificultad, la gran ave chillo ante sus insultos y ataques por lo que disparo otro aluvión de plumas negras.

Naruto corrió por todo lo largo del vagón siendo perseguido por plumas negras, salto el agujero en fuego y una vez cayo siguió corriendo. Se detuvo en el borde del vagón y volteo listo para disparar, solo para saltar de inmediato cuando el ave intento apuñalarlo con su pico, cayó encima del ave y se aferró a dos plumas de su lomo.

-!Woooww!- Grito Naruto sonriendo con sus ojos brillando en excitación sintiendo el aire contra su cara moviendo su cabello y gabardina con fuerza. La gran ave volteo a verlo y su excitación creció al ver su mirada de odio puro. -!Si, te estoy montando perra!- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas desfrutando del viaje y la mirada de odio, el ave chillo con fuerza y volvió su mirada al frente, comenzó a elevarse aún más y aumentando la velocidad de vuelo.

Naruto estaba gritando y riendo de emoción ante la subida de velocidad y altura, tomo otras plumas y se sujetó con fuerza, sabía que el ave lo quería abajo y ahora, pero él no era Naruto Uzumaki por nada, no se rendía ni retrocedía ante nada. La ira del Nevermore aumento cuando el chico siguió en su espalda, por lo que comenzó a caer en picada y girando como taladro. El rubio sonrió y uso todas sus fuerzas, llego hasta el punto de bloquear los nervios de sus manos y brazos con su **Semblance** para mantenerse arriba. Puede que maneje las altas velocidades como ningún otro (en su opinión), pero no quita el hecho de que la fuerza de estos vientos no eran creados por él y mucho menos controlados.

El Nevermore estaba que espuma salía de su boca, por lo que dejo de girar y con toda la velocidad que tenía cambio el rumbo al tren. Naruto sonrió aún más grande y frunció el ceño, totalmente listo para lo que venía. Se fueron acercando lentamente al tren, la gran ave bajo hasta que su pecho estaba a metros de distancia del suelo, y con su cabeza al frente y preparada. El ave dio aleteos cada vez más fuertes y rápidos logrando acercarse al tren en segundos, dio un último aleteo y giro sobre sí mismo.

- _!Ahora!-_

Naruto soltó las plumas y corrió al frente, subió lo poco de lomo que quedaba, paso el cuello, y cuando llego a la cabeza se deslizo por la máscara blanca. El Nevermore con la punta de su pico rompió con facilidad la puerta empujándola dentro del vagón. Naruto al llegar al final del pico salto dentro, al caer rodó por el suelo y quedo en cuclillas, levanto la vista sonrió. Este vagón parecía un almacén, aunque tenía un agujero en medio, sobre las paredes grises había espadas, escopetas, sub-fusiles etc.

Naruto corrió rápidamente con el Nevermore y su desastre detrás de él, se desvió a la pared y al llegar corrió sobre ella, una vez alcanzado el agujero tenso sus piernas y se impulsó al otro lado del vagón girando como taladro. Una vez quedo a mitad de camino, saco sus armas rápidamente y al dar el giro completo apunto sus armas a la máscara del Grimm y disparo, disfruto de ver como la máscara ni soporto un poco y se destruía contra sus balas.

El vagón se movió bruscamente cuando el cuerpo del ave entro por completo, para Naruto todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, vio muchas estaca de metal volando por el aire y alrededor de él al igual que armas. El ave se acercaba más y más con la boca abierta y un fondo sin fin en su garganta, el rubio abrió los ojos eh inmediato movió su cuerpo, lo trago por completo. El Nevermore siguió su camino al frente y cruzando el vagón por completo, su pico salió del vagón y entro en el siguiente donde era la cabina de control de un digno millonario.

-!Mátenlo!- Grito Lyon de miedo al ver semejante bestia entrando en su tren, los hombres delante de él asintieron y comenzaron disparar, la gran ave ya muerta no hizo nada, pero el vagón anterior albergando su cuerpo si, comenzó a moverse de forma violenta, moviendo de ante mano el vagón donde su cuello y cara ya estaban desapareciendo, de forma violenta. -!Nooo!- Lyon no dejaba de gritar de miedo, y de un momento al otro su tren ya no soporto más.

 **¡EXPLOSION!**

El tren salió de las vías y comenzó rodar por la tierra, en la entrada del Bosque Siempre Otoño, se podía ver como el cuerpo del Grimm giraba junto al vagón. Llegaron a un pequeño risco donde comenzaba un puente, y el peso era demasiado por lo que cayeron al río debajo del puente, el cuerpo del Grimm giro y el vagón del tren salió volando a la tierra firme, mientras el cuerpo del Nevermore al río.

Dentro del vagón todo era un desastre, hombres con armadura tirados en el suelo, muertos, por metal atravesándolos, o por sus propias armas disparadas durante el desastre. Salían chispas de las luces y maquinas eléctricas destruidas, con mucho polvo tirado por el suelo.

-Uuuuhhg- Se escucho el gemido de un hombre tirado fuera del vagón, era Lyon, sin su capa y su traje de negocios un poco destruido.

- _M-maldito esclavo-_ Pensó Lyon con el ceño fruncido al ver su tren de millones de Lyens, volvió su mirada al río y sonrió un poco al ver al ave muerta desapareciendo lentamente. Aunque su sonrisa se fue cuando el ave "chillo" fuertemente, y de un momento a otro exploto. La onda de choque lo saco volando contra su tren, chocando contra la pared metálica y levantando sus pelos en punta, se deslizo al suelo con los brazos y piernas inertes, y la cabeza gacha.

-!Joder! Que movido fue eso- Lyon levanto la vista tan rápido como pudo y se congelo al ver a Naruto, completamente ileso, delante de él soltando chispazos rojos de vez en cuando de su cuerpo con un arma de fuego negra en mano derecha. -Ahora si ... ¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto el chico sonriendo de lado apuntando el arma a la cabeza del hombre.

-¿C-como es que estas vivo? ¡Te vi siendo comido por el Grimm!- Grito Lyon desesperadamente buscando la respuesta a su pregunta. Naruto resoplo un poco, se agacho y tomo por su cabello al hombre en el suelo. -!Aaahhh, bájame esclavo!- Aun en sus condiciones Lyon no dejaría que alguien como el esclavo frente a él lo pisara, tenía su orgullo. El rubio lo levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y lo levanto un poco más, hasta que sus pies ni tocaban el suelo.

El hombre comenzó a patearlo y golpearlo intentando que lo soltara, el chico parecía no afectarle ningún golpe.

-¿Crees que moriría así de fácil? Solo quería darle un poco de emoción al momento, ser tan fuerte a veces es aburrido- Dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco, movió su cabeza a un lado y le dio puñetazo en el estómago a Lyon, tan rápido que ni lo vio y tan fuerte que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y el aire salió por completo de su cuerpo. -Vamos Louis, no te quedes dormido, estamos a mitad de reunión- El chico le dio una bofetada al hombre que lo hizo voltear la cara y reaccionar.

-M-maldito e-esclavo- Maldijo Lyon frunciendo el ceño, volteo y escupió en la cara del chico. -R-recuerda tu lugar, basura- Naruto con los ojos cerrados sonrió, soltó al hombre por un momento, golpeo su puño en la cara, su otro puño el lado derecho de sus costillas y dio media vuelta dándole una patada en el pecho, lo estrello contra el tren y con su pierna derecha lo sostuvo sin dejarlo caer.

-Siempre tan orgulloso Louis- Comento Naruto limpiándose la cara con la manga de su gabardina, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio con una sola pierna al mismo tiempo que sostenía al hombre un poco aturdido contra el tren. -Aún recuerdo esa misma actitud cuando estaba con los Schnee- Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos mostrando un poco de cólera, tristeza, y nostalgia.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente, con sangre saliendo de sus labios.

-A-así que recuerdas los días de diversión ¿Eh?. Si nos extrañas tanto ¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros? Seremos un poco suaves de ahora en adelante- Ofrecio Lyon con una voz débil y los ojos entrecerrados, aunque la malicia los hacia brillar intensamente. Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños fuertemente, quito su pie del pecho del hombre, lo tomo del cuello y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, luego en la otra mejilla con el dorso de la mano, en la nariz y comenzó una y otra vez a golpearlo sin descanso.

Por el bosque lleno de árboles con hojas rojas, antes siempre tranquilo, se podían escuchar con claridad el golpeteo de carne con carne, una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo de un momento a otro.

Naruto cerro lo ojos, respiro tranquilamente, y se relajó.

Abrió los ojos y paso sus manos por su cabello rubio y puntiagudo, sonrió ligeramente y vio al suelo. Lyon se encontraba en un estado deplorable, su cara estaba roja y morada, totalmente hinchada con sangre escurriendo de dichos moretones. Apenas y podían reconocerlo, de no ser por su traje de negocios sería un completo desconocido. El chico tomo al hombre del cuello de su camisa, lo levanto hasta que estaban cara a cara, y sonrió más grande.

-Como sabrás, de todas las personas que en el pasado me hicieron sufrir, tu eres el ultimo, y por mucho que me encante la idea de terminar contigo con mis propias manos, te dejare vivo- Lyon se sorprendió, tanto que como pudo abrió los ojos, para ver a Naruto sonriendo ligeramente con sus ojos cerrados, curvados en una sonrisa engañosamente amable. -No tienes porque sorprendente, tu y yo nos divertimos mucho cuando estaba ahí, ¿lo recuerdas?- el hombre sonrió ligeramente con una expresión llena de malicia.

Eso era lo que querían, hacerlo adicto al sufrimiento, moldearlo para que solo siga sus órdenes y reciba sus castigos con gusto.

-En cambio sufrirás el dolor que nosotros sentimos- Lyon se llenó de miedo al verlo abrir los ojos. Estaban brillando con un toque de locura y sed de sangre, su sonrisa era la definición de la locura misma, su expresión era la de un demonio en toda regla. -¿Sabes que los Grimm a la hora de matar a un humano, primero lo hacen sufrir de la peor forma posible, a tal grado que piden la muerte sin parar?- El miedo dentro del hombre aumentaba con cada palabra que escuchaba. -Toma esto como un regalo, da gracias que no te torturare como tú lo hacías conmigo y mis amigos- El chico lo dejo caer, dio media vuelta y comenzó caminar al bosque sin un rumbo fijo.

-!V-vuelve esclavo!- Lyon grito alterado tratando de detenerlo. -!T-te lo ordeno!- Volvió a intentar al ver como se alegaba sin prestar atención. -!V-vuelve ahora mismo!- Grito aún más fuerte al ver solo su gabardina a la luz de la noche, con su cuerpo cubierto por las sombras de los árboles. Sonrió al verlo detenerse, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo girar un poco su cabeza, viendo detrás de él con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos llenos de locura. Volteo lentamente al escuchar una rama romperse, se alarmo al ver un par de Beowolf avanzando por el río, vio detrás de él y entro en pánico al ver un pequeño paquete de Beowolf avanzando lenta y peligrosamente en su dirección.

-!V-vuelve ahora mismo esclavo, es una orden!- Grito Lyon arrastrándose tan rápido como podía en dirección del rubio inmóvil, el chico giro haciendo sonreír al hombre en el suelo, aunque nunca espero una patada en el mentón mandándolo a volar en dirección del paquete Grimm. Lyon cayó al suelo y rodó un poco hasta detenerse, al abrir los ojos, un poco desorientado giro la cabeza, y abrió los ojos al ver las patas del Beowolf, trato de arrastrase, pero la criatura lo tomo del tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarlo al bosque.

-!P-por favor, t-te lo ruego, m-matame, t-tortúrame, h-has lo que quieras conmigo, p-pero no me dejes aquí solo!- Grito Lyon totalmente desperado aferrado a un tronco, suplicando por su vida con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cerrados. No le importaba en absoluto lo que el chico quisiera hacer con él, tortura, cadenas, servicio, no le importaba en absoluto, solo quería vivir.

-¿Dónde quedo la misericordia cuando mis amigos rogaron por su vida?- Lyon abrió los ojos al escuchar esas frías y duras palabras. -No se las diste, no esperes misericordia cuando tú nunca la diste- Su agarre se fue haciendo más débil al escuchar esas palabras. -Espero que te pudras en el infierno- Fue lo último que Lyon escucho, antes de sentir el peor dolor del mundo.

- _ **!AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ -

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologo 0-3**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto, RWBY**

* * *

A pesar de no haber tormenta ni haber ningún indicio de que una comenzaría, de estar tan tranquilo y frío como siempre, se pudo escuchar el rugir del trueno, y con él.

Un rayo rojo impactando en el suelo.

De entre la pequeña nube de vapor, junto al polvo y pequeñas piedras en el aire se podía ver un crater. Dentro del cráter, se encontraba Naruto, caminando lentamente fuera del mismo con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada perezosa. Una vez fuera, saco su mano del bolsillo y la estiro al frente con la palma abierta, tomando uno de los tantos copos de nieve que iban cayendo del cielo.

Inclino un poco la cabeza, viendo el copo en su mano enguantada con atención. Era sorprendente que aún no se hubiera derretido, dado que él tenía una energía térmica mayor a la de cualquier ser viviente. Si no mal recuerda, la temperatura normal de una persona está entre los 35 o 36 grados. La suya era de entre los 39 o 40 grados, una razón por la cual nunca se enfermó.

Levanto la vista y vio alrededor con pereza, solo para encontrar un bosque nevado completamente normal a su alrededor. El bosque entero estaba pintado de blanco, el suelo estaba lleno de nieve, los árboles, arbustos, troncos.

-Mhe- Naruto tiro el copo de nieve con desdén, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su camino.

Mientras caminaba por un espacio largo entre los arboles libre de flora y fauna, levanto la vista al cielo viendo detenidamente como algunas naves de color blanco con cintas azules volaban por encima de él y pasaban de largo. Levanto la mano y la metió dentro de su gabardina, lentamente la saco, revelando un cigarrillo largo de color blanco. Lo coloco en sus labios y chasque los dedos delante de este, una pequeña chispa roja fue suficiente para prender el cigarrillo.

Dio una larga calada.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Naruto sonriendo ligeramente de la nada, ganando el brillo que afirmaba la vida en sus ojos, bajando la vista y dejando salir el humo por su nariz y boca. Eran unos hermosos ojos azul cielo con una sombra azul más oscura sobre ellos, parecidos al mar y cielo mismo juntos … o unos hermosos zafiros.

-Bastante bien- Respondió una chica saliendo detrás de un árbol. -Contigo y tu alboroto de siempre, las cosas fueron muy tranquilas como de costumbre- Estaba sonriendo ligeramente mientras se recargaba contra el árbol cruzándose de brazos, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente, dirigiendo su vista al cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Contigo todo siempre está tranquilo- Bromeo ligeramente sonriendo aún más grande. Llego frente a la chica momentos después y se detuvo. -¿Cuándo piensas irte?- Pregunto mientras caminaba un poco, y se recargaba en el árbol, al lado de la chica.

-… Puedes venir conmigo- Hablo la chica después de segundos de silencio viéndolo de reojo con clara preocupación. Habían estado juntos la mayor parte de su vida, la cuido, le enseño, y entreno para el día en que ya no estuvieran juntos. -No tenemos por qué separarnos- No quería dejarlo solo de ningún modo.

-Hump, sabes que ellos me arrestarían con solo verme- Se burlo Naruto sonriendo. -Tú tienes que vivir una vida fuera del peligro- No quería que estuviera en peligro cada vez que caminaba solo por estar a su lado, puede defenderse por su cuenta, pero aún necesitaba más fuerza contra los enemigos que lo querían muerto.

-Sabes que de ningún modo estaré fuera de peligro si nos separamos, sería más peligroso para ambos- Replico la chica con dureza y un poco de enojo filtrándose en su voz, que cambio en un momento a una voz suave. -Ambos hacemos un gran equipo. ¿Por qué no puedes venir conmigo? … O-O al menos deja que me quede contigo- Ya había un poco de desesperación en su voz en este punto.

-Nunca te han visto- Naruto levantando la mano con un dedo al aire. -Haces un buen equipo con quien sea- Levanto el otro dedo. -No importa lo que hagas, no te llevare conmigo de ningún modo- Termino subiendo el tercer dedo, demostrando sus puntos a la chica. En ningún momento, de todos sus objetivos, la cara de la chica se mostró de algún modo, era invisible para los demás. En su tiempo juntos siempre pelearon en equipo, por lo que la chica desarrollo un buen estilo de combate tanto sola, como con compañeros.

-P-pero-pero … ¡¿Por qué esa chica si y yo no?!- Exclamo la chica con una voz enojada y herida, separándose del árbol y apuntando a un lugar al lazar. -!Hemos estado juntos la mayor parte de nuestras vida! ¡En ningún momento nos separamos! ¡¿Y solo llega ella y todo se termina?!- Esa era la razón más importante, no quería dejarlo en ningún momento con esa mujer … o con ninguna otra.

-Es por eso que no dejare que vengas conmigo- Respondió Naruto de forma perezosa ante su explosión, ya habían pasado por eso varias veces, ya se estaba haciendo algo normal. -De ningún modo dejaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa, tendría más asesinos detrás de mi culo- A pesar de ser ya algo normal, respondía con toda sinceridad, o la máxima que podía.

-!Juntos hemos luchado cientos de veces y nunca hemos perdido! ¡Nos cuidamos las espaldas! ¡¿Recuerdas?!- La chica no podía creer en su respuesta, a pesar de escuchar la verdad en ellas, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que podía atreverse a decir que conocía perfectamente el rubio.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, y no cambiare de decisión- Dijo Naruto sonriendo ligeramente, dando una calada. Era terco, muy terco, era super difícil que alguien de alguna manera lo incitara a cambiar de decisión. Una vez que se trazaba algo, o tomaba una decisión, ya nadie podía cambiarlo.

-!AAhggg! ¡Maldito idiota!- La chica con desesperación se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pisando fuerte y con la vista al frente, refunfuñando mientras maldecía en voz baja al idiota a sus espaldas.

Naruto rió ligeramente al ver su comportamiento de niña mimada, le encantaba hacerla enojar de esa manera, siempre actuaba tan fresca con una actitud seria, fría y muy distante, por lo que era muy gracioso verla saliendo de esa actitud. Aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran a su trasero, la chica tenía el mejor trasero que había visto, era redondo, firme y muy apretado.

Subió la vista y la vio detenidamente.

La chica era una belleza fresca, nunca mejor dicho, tenía el cabello largo y recto de color negro hasta su espalda baja, con unas linda orejas de gato negro en la parte superior. Tenía piel pálida, ojos color ámbar. Con una altura de 1.68, sin contar sus orejas, pechos modestos, caderas anchas y un trasero increíble.

Usaba un chaleco de color negro con un solo botón plateado al frente. Debajo usaba una camiseta de cultivo blanca, sin mangas, de cuello alto y pantalones cortos blancos con una cremallera en la parte delantera de cada pierna. Usaba botas negras de tacón bajo y medias llenas con una graduación de color negro a purpura en los tobillos. Su emblema familiar era visible en la parte exterior de ambos muslos, justo debajo de los pantalones cortos. En su brazo izquierdo hay una manga separada con un puño de plata alrededor de su bíceps, y cintas negras envueltas alrededor de ambos antebrazos. Una pequeña bufanda naranja, suelta alrededor de su cuello y una mochila magnética naranja con un remolino rojo está atada a su espalda, oculta por su cabello

Encima de su atuendo usaba una capa larga y ancha de color marrón claro, con capucha en ella y cuello alto. En su espalda, con una gran cinta negra, era la funda de una espada, de color gris, grande para una simple espada.

Era Blake Belladona, con su arma Gambo Shroud.

-¿Sabes que no es bueno enojar a una mujer?- Pregunto una mujer divertida, sonriendo ligeramente, recargada a su lado y cruzada de brazos .

-Me lo han dicho varias veces- Respondo Naruto un poco burlón, sin sorprender de ver a una mujer aparecer a su lado. -Aunque las mujeres me aman, por lo que su enojo se ira pronto … ¿No es así?- Presumió sonriendo un poco encantador a la chica, demostrando que sabía de su atractivo natural.

-Te golpearía si no fueras tan lindo- Dijo la mujer un poco molesta, el rubio sabía que era guapo, atractivo y sexy a las mujeres, y sabía muy bien cómo utilizar su encanto natural. Ninguna mujer podía estar tan enojada con él por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Naruto cambiando de tema viendo detenidamente a la chica a su lado.

Al igual que Blake, la chica era muy hermosa con la piel color media marrón y ojos rojo oscuro. Su cabello es un corte liviano de color verde menta con un flequillo recto, además de dos mechones largos de cada lado en la parte posterior. Llevaba dos anillos de bronce en sus dedos medios, así como un par de zapatos de tacón alto. Estaba a una altura de 1.73, con tacones, un busto modesto, compensado con una caderas anchas y un trasero igual de impresionante que Blake.

Estaba usando una capa igual a la de Blake, tapando su cuerpo. Debajo usaba un pequeño chaleco blanco de cuello alto, bordeado con líneas negras, llegando solo debajo de sus pechos, que eran tapados por un intrincado top oliva con gran escote. Usaba pantalones blancos y marrones, uno encima el otro respectivamente, que terminaban en sus pantorrillas. Un cinturón largo de color marrón se enrollaba un par de veces alrededor de su cintura, donde sostenía dos armas detrás de su espalda y una pequeña bolsa al lado de su cadera.

Era Emerald Sustrai.

-Fue silencioso, si eso te preocupa- Respondió Emerald sonriendo ligeramente al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, estaba feliz de que alguien se preocupara por ella como lo hace Naruto. Desde el primer día que lo conoció ha demostrado gran preocupación por ella, igual a la chica pelinegra. Era sorprendente dado que se conocieron gracias a que ella intento robar su dinero.

Emerald no había estado con Naruto y Blake por mucho tiempo, antes de conocerlos era una rata callejera, literalmente. Vagaba por los Reinos robando para poder vivir, hasta que se topó con el rubio.

-Me preocupa tu bienestar ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- Pregunto Naruto sonriendo un poco más suave. Puede que sea un asesino cruel y despiadado que no siente absolutamente nada al asesinar, pero cuando la salud de sus amigos entra en juego, sale un poco de su lado suave.

Solo un poco y es solo con sus amigos, los demás le da igual.

-Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- Respondió Emerald desviando la mirada, no queriendo demostrar sus mejillas sonrojadas. No le gustaba para nada su lado suave, era una muestra de debilidad en un mundo oscuro y cruel, pero sale cada vez que el rubio saca el suyo.

Era irritante.

-¿Emerald?-

Ambos voltearon y vieron que Blake veía a la mujer joven un poco sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunto Blake entre sorprendida y un poco nerviosa. En ningún momento la escucho, lo que era sorprendente dado su agudo sentido del oído. No sabía si a había escuchado hacer su pequeño … reclamo, y esperaba que no fuera así. A ninguna persona, excepto Naruto, de ningún modo le mostraría su lado emocional.

-Escuche tus palabras, y no me interesa- Respondió Emerald fría y cortante. Al igual que la chica frente a ella, no demostraría su lado suave a nadie, no confiaba en alguien lo suficiente como para darle la espalda. Solo Naruto podía ver ese lado de ella, ya que él la salvo, la cuido, y protegió aún que no se lo mereciese. Su lealtad estaba en la persona que la salvo.

-No es de mi importancia tu opinión. Pregunte como fue que llegaste aquí- Blake correspondió al igual que la chica con una actitud fría y sin sentimientos, cruzándose de brazos bajo su capa. Era el misterio que aún no podía resolver, aun después de haber estado juntas por mucho tiempo, un año para ser exactos, no sabía lo que hacía. La chica en un momento estaba con ellos, y al otro desaparecía, o también a la inversa. No sabía si se podía camouflager con su entorno, hacerse invisible, o controlar el sistema neuronal.

-No es de tu importancia, niña- Emerald se burló un poco, sonriendo ligeramente ante la mirada peligrosa de la chica. La edad era algo que las diferencia muy poco, pero para ambas mujeres, era lo más importante, teniendo en cuenta que su compañero y líder de equipo era un hombre mayor que ella.

Solo por dos años.

-Teniendo en cuanta que Naruto y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, claro que la tiene- Replico Blake sonriendo ligeramente, con una mirada satisfecha ante la mirada oscura por parte de la mujer. Sabía que Emerald siempre, de una manera u otra, quiere satisfacer a Naruto de la mejor manera. Haciéndose cargo de más enemigos, aunque le cueste más trabajo por sí misma, o con una simple comida, a pesar de no saber cocinar.

Lo quería impresionar de cualquier forma con tal de recibir sus elogios.

-Cálmense niñas- Naruto intervino sonriendo de lado, sacando humo de su nariz y boca, aún en su lugar contra el árbol. A pesar de ser un espectáculo increíble ver a dos hermosas mujeres peleando por algo tan simple, a sus ojos. Sabía que una pelea entre ambas solo llamaría la atención no deseada. Estaba más que satisfecho con dejar pistas sin salida muy lejos de ellos, no quería que fuera en vano. -Tenemos que irnos- Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el mismo camino, colocando su capucha sobre su cabeza.

Emerald y Blake enviaron una última mirada de advertencia, antes de subir sus propias capuchas y caminar hasta quedar al lado del rubio. Solo sus labios eran un poco visibles en su cara, ya que la misma capucha brindaba sombra a su cara y el cuello alto cubría su mentón.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?- Pregunto Emerald sin despejar su vista del frente, curiosa y un poco confundida, alerta ante cualquier ataque. Habían viajado del Reino de Mistral al Reino de Atlas para terminar con Goffman y Lyon, después de descubrir donde se encontraban y lo que estaban haciendo. Mientras el rubio se encargaba de terminar con los peces gordos, ella y Blake se ocuparon de otras cosas relacionadas con los mismo sujetos. Ahora que no tenía objetivo o misión alguna, estaba realmente curiosa de que harían ahora.

-Vale- Respondió Naruto con un movimiento de mano perezoso.

-¿Vale?- Pregunto Blake un poco sorprendida. No iban al Reino de Vale por una razón, y era una muy importante.

White Fang.

Era un grupo creado por personas con cualidades animales. Estas personas son conocidas como Fauno. Humanos con cualidades animales dentro de su ADN, lo que provoca mutaciones en su aspecto, mentalidad y emociones. Como lo son garras, colmillos, colas u orejas en el cuerpo. Cualidades de sus respectivos animales base, como un amor por el atún en caso de los Gato Fauno, una agilidad impresionante en cuanto a salto de plataformas como un Mono Fauno, o amor por las bromas como un Zorro Fauno. Y son bendecidos por una impresionante visión nocturna, sentido del olfato muy agudo, al igual que del tacto y oído.

Los Fauno a lo largo de los años han sido despreciados de la peor manera, tratados como animales, esclavos, o simplemente basura. Por lo que después de la Revolución de Derechos Fauno se creó White Fang. Un grupo de Faunos en busca de paz y unidad entre Humanos y Faunos. Sus actividades consistieron en protestas políticas no violentas con tácticas tales como congregaciones masivas y boicots contra organizaciones que discriminan a Faunos de cualquier manera.

Sin embargo.

Frente a la continua discriminación y un cambio de liderazgo, White Fang comenzó a adoptar métodos cada vez más radicales, convirtiéndose finalmente en una organización terrorista violenta que ha ganado mucha notoriedad en el mundo.

Ahí es donde está el problema.

Naruto y Blake hace años estuvieron en aquel grupo, participando en cada protesta y relaciones pacíficas sin fallar ni una sola vez, aunque desertaron. Naruto al darse cuenta del cambio de liderazgo, y en lo que se transformaría aquel grupo de pacifistas, decidió entrar en acción lo antes posible. En primer momento pensó en terminar con el líder y sus seguidores de una vez por todas.

Basta decir que las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Logro terminar con la mayoría de sus seguidores, pero sus comandantes y el líder no eran fáciles, y menos a una edad en la que seguía entrenando sus habilidades. Termino matando a dos de sus comandantes, quitarle ambos brazos a la "mano derecha" del líder, y herir a este gravemente. A pesar de su gran hazaña, termino gravemente herido, con una herida mortal y a escasos pasos de la muerte. Antes de caer rendido, logro salir de ahí con Blake, escapar tan lejos como pudo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto Blake preocupada y un poco aterrada, apretando los puños con fuerza al recordar el día en que desertaron. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre un chico rubio, llevándola en brazos, corriendo tan rápido como podía por el bosque, hecho, literalmente, una mierda completa.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Pregunto Emerald entrando en defensa con el ceño fruncido en clara molestia por la falta de respeto ante el rubio. No lo había visto pelear muchas veces, pero de las pocas veces que lo vio, estaba más que sorprendida y fascinada. Podía pelear contra un Cazador Entrenado en igualdad sin usar su Semblance, sus habilidades físicas estaban por encima de lo humano, y su cuerpo era mucho mejor que el de cualquiera.

-Puede que haya o no tratado de asesinar a la Jefa de White Fang en el pasado- Respondió Naruto en lugar de Blake, sonriendo burlón y un poco arrogante. Estaba orgulloso de su logro, haber matado a más de 100 Faunos, dos comandantes, y quitado dos brazos, hiriendo a la Jefa gravemente en una sola noche.

-Oh … tú y tus problemas- Negó Emerald con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente divertida y sorprendida. En el tiempo que ha pasado con el rubio, se dio cuenta de una cosa super importante

Tiene la suerte del diablo.

En el tiempo que ha estado con el rubio fueron atacados por más de 5 hordas Grimm, han peleado contra más de 4 Dragones Marinos, más de 2 Fantasmas Grimm, y descubierto varias y nuevas especies de Grimm impresionantes. Algo que estaba completamente segura podría clasificarse como una suerte de mierda. Sin embargo, nunca han mendigado por dinero. El rubio al entrar en un casino, sin falta alguna, no solo gana mujeres, gana mucho, pero mucho dinero, del cual usa la mitad para él, y la otra para ellas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Blake- Dijo Naruto volteando un poco, viendo de reojo a la chica pelinegra. -Solo me quieren a mí, no a ti- Sabía que lo seguían buscando aún después de 5 años por su traición y el daño que cometió. Solo a él, ya que Blake en ese entonces tenía algunos problemas y estaba en un debate si quedarse o no, por lo que estaba muy poco tiempo con White Fang, lo que daba la impresión de estar fuera.

- _Eso me preocupa aún más-_ Pensó Blake mordiéndose el labio inferior. En su momento no lo veía, pero después de haber visto lo que es el mundo real y su lado escuro, sabía que las personas eran muy rencorosas, codiciosas, y sobre todo con deseos de venganza. Los Faunos aún peor dada su historia. Sabía que los Faunos guardaban un gran rencor y odio muy profundo dentro de su ser contra los humanos por como los han tratado, se necesitaba de un Fauno incorruptible y muy buen líder para poder guiarlos por el buen camino.

El odio era como un barril de pólvora, con una simple chispa se podía encender todo y explotar.

Como los Faunos, solo se necesitaba de una persona con los ideales retorcidos para encender la llama intensa del odio y dar rienda suelta a su rencor.

-No dejo de amar a mi bebe como el primer día que la conocí-

-Es solo una camioneta-

La voces de Naruto y Emerald saco de sus pensamientos a Blake, parpadeo varias veces y gano una expresión en blanco al ver el objeto delante de ellos. En medio del bosque, escondido entre cuatro arboles grandes y frondosos, era una gran camioneta, casi camión, de color negro y naranja, siendo observaba por el rubio con gran cariño y fascinación, y fastidio y enojo por parte de la morena.

La camioneta era a todo terreno, con grandes llantas del tamaño de un niño pequeño con rines plateados en X, una considerable altura del suelo al auto de medio metro. La camioneta era de un color negro cromado, adornado con llamas naranjas del mismo estilo por los costados. Sus escapes se encontraban en la separación de la caja y la cabina de la camioneta, eran grandes y muy largos, de color plateado con el mismo diseño que los de un camión. La caja se encontraba cubierta por una tapa de color negro y una lona del mismo color. En el techo, se encontraban algunas cajas de color negro, cuatro para ser exactos, una en cada lado, y delante de ellas, unos faroles, cuatro por cada hilera, apuntando a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Al frente de la parrilla, se encontraba una defensa enorme de cuatro tubos grandes, cubriendo la parte delantera por completo con algunos pinchos en estos apuntando abajo y otros arriba. El cofre tenía un agujero en medio, del cual salía una caja de metal con escapes por los lados. Debajo de las puertas (son cuatro, dos por cada lado), se encontraban bases de metal, iguales a las de las motos cuatro por cuatro, y en medio de cada puerta, se encontraba un tubo. Los vidrios eran paralizados con un color naranja oscuro.

-No digas eso delante de mi querida Skull Cracker (Rompe Cráneos)- Recrimino Naruto con una actitud seria y casi paternal, sentado encima del cofre de la camioneta, acariciando con suma delicadeza y suavidad lo largo del cofre. -Tiene sus sentimientos y los vas a respetar- Casi parecía infantil al cruzarse brazos con las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas.

Blake y Emerald tenía su quijada en el suelo ante sus palabras y actitud, no podían creer que pudiera cambiar de estado de ánimo y casi de persona de un momento al otro. En un momento era el hombre más fresco eh increíble del mundo, y al otro era como un niño pequeño.

Blake sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro lleno de pesadez, lo que demostraba a ver pasado por eso antes. En silencio camino a la camioneta, al llegar tuvo que saltar un poco ante la altura, se tomó del tuvo en medio de las puertas y puso su pie en la base de metal que tenía a los lados. Abrió la puerta trasera, demostrando asientos de cuero negros con cinturones de seguridad en forma de chalecos del mismo color con franjas naranjas, forrado alrededor por un color negro opaco.

Se quito la capa y su arma tirándolas en el pequeño espacio detrás de los asientos, tembló un poco ante la gélida brisa, por lo que entro rápidamente, cerrando detrás de ella.

-Ahora discúlpate- Ordeno Naruto seriamente, señalando el gran camión sin despejar su vista de la mujer incrédula.

-¿N-No estarás …?- La voz de Emerald se apagó al ver verdadera seriedad en sus ojos, suspiro pesadamente y con una expresión aburrida camino al camión, una vez frente al cofre, se inclinó un poco. -Siento haber herido tus sentimientos …- Vio de reojo como el rubio estrechaba sus ojos, así que, suspirando por segunda vez, vio al frente. -… Querida Skull Cracker- Su ceja se crispo al darse cuenta de lo estúpido eh idiota que era eso.

-Muy bien- Felicito Naruto sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, dándole una apariencia un poco tierna ya que parecía un lindo zorro con sus características faciales. -!Ahora de irnos!- Exclamo entusiasmado, tomo el tubo cerca de él y se columpio un poco, quedando frente a la puerta del conductor. -!Esta nena está rogando por rugir!- Abrió la puerta, sin darse cuenta de la mirada estúpida que le mandaba Emerald mientras caminaba alrededor de la camioneta, y palmeo varias veces el techo de la misma. -!Llévanos muy lejos nena!- Entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él, con Emerald haciendo lo mismo una vez se quitó la capa y sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de mí … cierto?- Pregunto Blake una vez todos estaban dentro, con una actitud seria y analítica, cruzada de brazos con su vista en la corona de espinas doradas de Naruto. No viajaban al Reino de Vale por ser uno de los Reinos que tenía mejor seguridad y más aún, mejores Cazadores y Cazadoras. La cara de Naruto era mundialmente conocida por los diversos crímenes que cometió, por lo que en cualquier Reino con solo verlo lo reconocerían al instante.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondo Naruto sonriendo ligeramente, sin esconder nada y siendo totalmente honesto. Tomo una pulsera metálica sobre la guantera, y la colocó en su muñeca, esta se prendió por en medio de un color dorado. -Eres un completo estorbo con todos tus libros, necesito ese espacio libre- Bromeo sonriendo aún más grande, viendo por el retrovisor divertido al ver las mejillas rojas de Blake y su mirada asesina.

-Que seas un completo idiota, no significa que yo tenga que serlo- Dijo Blake molesta y un poco enojada. En la caja de la camioneta, tenía guardada una caja repleta de libros, esta era tan larga que ocupaba casi la mitad del largo de la caja. Y una caja más en el espacio detrás de su asiento.

Le encantaban los libros.

-No hay nada de malo en ser un idiota- Presumió Naruto orgulloso de su idiotez. Le encantaba ser un idiota, ya que gracias a la misma no se regía por las mismas reglas de vida que los demás.

Era raro, lo sabía, y le encantaba.

-Excepto las veces que no entiendes nada, que eso es usualmente siempre- Emerald se burlo sonriendo ligeramente viendo por la ventana, sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida de Blake ni la molesta del rubio.

-Vámonos- Gruño Naruto viendo al frente, tomo el volante y apretó un poco el acelerador. Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar como el motor rugió a la vida tan fuerte, que casi parecía un monstruo despertando en el bosque, unas pequeñas luces amarillas prendieron por encima de las puertas, dentro de la cabina, brindando una luz muy acogedora al lugar oscuro.

La camioneta encendió y de sus escapes salió un poco de fuego dorado (Tanto los de en medio como los de enfrente), las luces del techo, al igual que las que ya tenía por defecto, prendieron iluminando casi todo el bosque. Todas las luces se apagaron un momento después y solo quedo el sonido de motor, lentamente comenzó a moverse al frente, hasta que una pequeña flama salió de los escapes, que fue cuando en un sprint acelero y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

-!Wow!- Exclamo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente con unos ojos chispeantes llenos de emoción al acelerar de 0 a 100 en menos de 3 segundos. Sin darse cuenta de las miradas llenas de terror y sorpresa por parte de las chicas aferradas a sus asientos con las uñas enterradas, casi como si fueran gatos. -!Mueran malditos!- El miedo y terror llenaron a las mujeres al ver como aceleraba aún más en camino a un paquete de Beowolf.

-!Espera ...- Blake no termino de hablar cuando el Beowolf Alfa intento detener el auto, solo para ser atropellado y partido por la mitad como si fuera nada. Las mujeres quedaron en shock al ver como la camioneta pasaba por los Beowolf jóvenes como si fueran simples baches en el camino, rompiéndolos, destrozándolos y en ocasiones especiales, explotándolos.

-!Jajajaja!- Naruto no podía dejar de reír al ver como los Grimm terminaban hechos puré intentando entrar en su camino. -!Nada detiene a mi bebe perras!- Acelero aún más, cambiando de velocidad y pisando a fondo. Su excitación creció al escuchar el cambio de velocidad, muy parecido a los autos de carreras callejeras, y ver como unas pocas flamas naranjas salían de los escapes.

- _!E-E-E-Está loco!_ \- Pensaron Blake y Emerald en perfecta sincronía llenas de terror y horror al verlo reír como niño en dulcería mientras llevaba a cabo un genocidio Grimm. A una velocidad que hasta Naruto envidiaría, abrocharon sus cinturones y se tomaron de los mismo con agarre de hierro, sin dejar de temblar al verlo pasar por un gran Oso Grimm partiéndolo por la mitad.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROLOGO 0-4**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto o RWBY**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Emerald con una expresión aburrida y una voz carente de cualquier emoción.

-¿Qué?- Naruto no sabía porque la chica no dejaba de verlo al rostro, sabía que era irresistible, pero a veces era un poco incómodo. Las chicas no eran las únicas que a veces recibían acoso.

-Lentes- Emerald no podía creer hasta qué punto estaba su idiotez, la cual era tanta que como disfraz, Naruto simplemente usaba lentes negros de aviador. Tal vez lo dejaría de lado si usara la capucha, pero se mantenía sin capucha, dejando tomar el aire a sus cabellos dorados y rostro perfecto.

-Lindos ¿No?- Presumió Naruto sonriendo ligeramente, bajándolos un poco por el puente de su nariz, dejan ver un poco de sus brillantes ojos azules de los cuales uno guiño.

-Eso no funcionara- Señalo lo obvio al ver como bajaba los lentes, su aspecto era único. Había personas rubias de ojos azules por todos lados, claro, pero nadie con un cabello besado por el sol mismo, unos ojos azules tan brillantes que podían brillar hasta en la luz del día, por no hablar de sus únicas (y lindas en su opinión) marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

-Funcionara, solo confía en mí- Naruto le restó importancia sonriendo y moviendo la mano con desdén. Él era una persona que no usaba muchos accesorios, fuera de sus guantes, gabardina y collar, no usaba nada mas, por lo que los lentes era algo nuevo y diferente.

Nadie sospecharía de él.

-Solo déjalo y prepárate para una pelea- Dijo Blake colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, por el bien de su cordura y la suya. Ya había pasado por eso cientos de veces, si no es que miles, y había intentado que cambiara, pero solo termino desesperada y un poco loca. Se resigno por lo que cada vez que caminaban estaba en alerta. Le funciono un poco su idiotez, ya que siempre la mantenía alerta por cualquier ataque sorpresa, casi nada se podía escapar de sus instintos felinos curtidos en batalla.

Emerald al ver la experiencia en los ojos de la chica, cerro la boca y quedo en silencio, tenia pensado hacerse cargo de todos modos.

Abrieron las puertas de la camioneta y bajaron lentamente, en el caso del rubio que se quedó en la base metálica, sosteniéndose del tubo y viendo al frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de unas horas a una considerable velocidad en Skull Cracker, que más menos serian 400 kilómetros por hora, viajando por el clima nevado, salieron de la seguridad de las Fuerzas Atlesian y llegaron a un pueblo al borde de Solitas, el continente sobre el cual se encuentra el Reino de Atlas. Tomaron el primer barco a Sanus, el continente sobre el cual se encuentra el Reino de Vale y el Reino de Vacuo. Tomarían un Bullhead o tal vez hasta un tren, pero no podían arriesgarse a dejar ver a Naruto, mucho menos en lugares tan seguros y concurridos como lo son las estaciones de trenes y servicios de aerolínea.

- _Hace tiempo que no tenía un trabajo-_ Pensó Naruto ganando un poco de suavidad en su expresión, al ver delante de él algunos autos metidos en los parecía ser un almacén, en la parte baja del barco, del cual su trabajo era cuidarlo. Antes de que sucediera un … accidente años atrás, él siempre viajaba de Reino en Reino, de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, de un grupo nómada al otro, consiguiendo trabajos dados por los mismos que iban desde protección hasta búsqueda de objetos perdidos ... aunque por desgracia dejo de hacerlos.

Por lo que era un poco sentimental volver al trabajo, bueno no completamente, pero si hacer aún que sea uno.

-¿Estas bien, Naruto?- Blake pregunto un poco preocupada al ver su expresión suave en él. No sabía mucho del pasado de su compañero, por muy sorprendente que sea, dado el tiempo que llevan juntos, pero si lo conocía a la perfección tanto física (muy a su vergüenza y orgullo), como mental y sentimentalmente, por lo que sabía cuándo había algo mal en él, como en ese momento.

Naruto por lo general actúa muy burlón y sarcástico, al igual que engreído y muy fresco, por lo que ver un poco de suavidad en su rostro, trae tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, y sabía muy bien que en su vida ha habido más recuerdos malos que buenos.

-Muévanse, tenemos trabajo- Respondió Naruto bajando de su camioneta por completo, cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar al lado de las chicas y seguir, siendo seguidos por las mismas. Deslizo su mano dentro de su gabardina, para luego sacar un cigarrillo y colocarlo en su boca.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fumar? ¿No entiendes que es malo para tu salud?- Blake regaño un poco al rubio, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada severa al ver el cigarrillo. No importaba cuantas veces lo reprimía, siempre seguía haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, y ella, al igual que él, no dejaría de regañarle y reprimirlo por su bien.

No quería que se lastimara por un vicio sin sentido.

-Si, lo sé- Naruto encendió el cigarrillo chasqueando los dedos delante de este, sonriendo ligeramente sin despejar su vista de enfrente. El barco era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar por lo menos 50 o más autos. La verdad no sabía muy bien, podía ser más o menos, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho. Lo que si le importaba era que el barco estaba lleno de personas importantes y con mucho dinero, por lo que el mismo era un barco de lujo y con tecnología muy avanzada.

Más de la habitual.

-¿Entonces porque no lo dejas?- La ceja de Blake comenzó a temblar un poco al ver la poca importancia que ponía en su regaño. No importaba cuantas veces lo regañaba o reprimía, siempre seguía haciendo lo mismo sin importarle para nada sus sentimientos u opiniones.

Bueno, la mayoría de veces si funcionaban sus regaños, casi todos de hecho. Excepto pequeñas cosas que podrían describirse como malos hábitos, aunque en Naruto el fumar le daba una imagen más atractiva.

-No quiero- Respondió Naruto tan simple que Blake comenzó a molestarse. Giro al final de una gran limosina blanca y camino en el espacio entre esta y el auto detrás, tomando su camino a las escaleras, que se encontraban al final del pasillo hecho por los autos, iluminadas que daban a los siguientes pisos.

-¿No te importa tal vez enfermarte por eso?- Blake quería que Naruto, al igual que ella, viera el mal que un simple cigarrillo hacía en el cuerpo. Dañaba los pulmones, la garganta y muchas más partes del cuerpo, las primeras siendo las más conocidas. Pero por sobre todo, reducía considerablemente la condición física, a tal grado que con solo subir las escaleras podría cansarse.

-Claro- Blake tembló un poco en clara irritación al escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz del rubio. Naruto le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, llegando a las escaleras y comenzando a subir. El barco contaba con varios pisos, la planta baja, siendo esta el almacén, los siguientes pisos, eran las habitaciones, los siguientes, donde se encontraban las secciones de entretenimiento, otros, el comedor y habitación del personal. Luego estaba la cubierta del barco y un pequeño edifico donde se controlaba el barco.

-¿Nunca pondrás seriedad en nada?- Pregunto Blake molesta eh irritada ante sus respuesta, normalmente tiene mucha paciencia, pero con Naruto no podía. Sus respuesta llenas de sarcasmo y burla eran imposibles, no importa si no eran hirientes, seguían siendo molestas.

-No- Respondió Naruto sonriendo un poco más grande. Le encantaba molestar a la gente un montón, a sus ojos era gracioso sus berrinches y protestas contra él.

-Una vez más ¿Por qué aceptamos este trabajo?- Pregunto Emerald molesta con el ceño fruncido, llegando al primer piso, viendo a gente vestida con ropa super cara, caminando con clase, y con muchos accesorios de oro con joyas incrustados en ellos.

-Asegúrate de tener tus manos dentro de los bolsillos- Hablo Naruto, ignorando su pregunta, viendo de reojo a la chica a su derecha. Emerald frunció aún más al ceño y profundizo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Naruto levanto una ceja y sonrió un poco, ganando un brillo muy notable junto a un alargamiento de pupila en sus ojos. -Dije dentro Emerald- La mujer resoplo y desvió la mirada.

Blake levanto la ceja ante las palabras del rubio, abrió la boca para hablar, pero se sorprendió al ver como si fuera una ilusión aparecer las manos de la mujer fuera de su pantalón para luego meterlas dentro de los bolsillos. Volteo al rubio, lo vio sonriendo y asintiendo volviendo su vista al frente, volteo a la mujer, la vio con la mirada molesta eh irritada lejos del rubio. Siguió así por unos momentos, hasta suspirar sacudiendo la cabeza.

No entendía a sus compañeros.

-Manténganse alertas y atentas, navegaremos por aguas infestadas de Grimm- Comenzó hablar Naruto caminando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos. -Ustedes se quedaron en los pisos de abajo mientras yo en la cubierta, ayudaran en una posible salida de emergencia y al personal del barco en una posible batalla.- Había visto cañones desplegables en los costados del barco (por muy escondidos que quieran tenerlos) y botes en la parte trasera. A pesar de que los marineros no eran guerreros, aún llevaban armas de combate cercano y de fuego, por lo que pelearían si sucediera un ataque Grimm.

-Ten cuidado.- Ambas mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo al verlo alejarse, sin protestar ante sus palabras. Puede que sea un idiota, pero cuando se trataba de combate era mejor que cualquier comandante. Sonrieron ligeramente al verlo mover su mano por encima de su hombro, ambas voltearon a verse, con una expresión seria, asintieron y dieron media vuelta.

- _Veamos que tienes para mí, vieja bruja.-_ Pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía ampliamente, estrechando inconscientemente aún más sus rendijas. Fue caminando y esquivando a las personas, inclinándose un poco a lados o simplemente empujando a las personas que no se movían, no le importaba si caían o tropezaban.

Las personas con riquezas eran molestas.

-!Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil!- Grito un hombre en el suelo con gran enojo. Naruto volteo un poco viéndolo de reojo, asustando a los que lo vieron. Debajo de esos lentes negros brillaban con intensidad los ojos azules de un demonio.

-Claro que me fije ¿Por qué crees que estas en el suelo?- Pregunto Naruto sarcásticamente sonriendo ligeramente. Las personas salieron de su estupor al ver sus marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y los colmillos alargados que tenía.

-¿Qué hace un animal en este lugar?- Pregunto una mujer con una enorme cantidad de odio y desprecio en su voz, cruzada de brazos y viendo al rubio como si fuera una bolsa de basura, a pesar de tener un pequeño sonrojo.

No podía negar que el hombre era una joya.

-Lo siento ¿Me quito los lentes para que no puedas verte más?- Pregunto Naruto bajando un poco los lentes, ya que la parte posterior del lente era tan limpia que casi parecía espejo. Su sonrisa creció al ver el desagrado y disgusto en todos a su alrededor ante su comentario y presencia, subió de nueva cuenta sus lentes y siguió caminando al frente.

* * *

-Te contrate para cuidar mi barco, más no para provocar un alboroto.- Hablo un hombre de mayor con una voz profunda llena de severidad y autoridad al joven rubio sonriente delante de él. El hombre emanaba un aura intimidante y de autoridad que era aún más visible por su aspecto. Era grande con un cuerpo voluminoso, media por lo menos 1.85 de altura, con grandes hombros y espalda, al igual que pectorales y brazos. Tenía el cabello blanco por la edad y peinado hacia atrás, muy bien ordenado, su piel era clara y ya tenía arrugas en cara, con unos ojos negros. Vestía un traje de merinero de color azul claro con botones dorados y adornados en hombros, al igual que medallas en sus pectorales, zapatos negros brillantes y un sombrero blanco de marinero.

Era el Capitán del Barco … solo eso recordaba Naruto de su gran presentación.

-Que tus pasajeros sean unos idiotas lo hace un poco difícil.- Se burlo Naruto divertido ante la ligera amenaza, cruzado de brazos con cigarrillo en boca. Estaban en la cabina del capitán, varios marineros y marineras se encontraban caminando de un lado al otro, controlando los diferentes aparatos electrónicos de la gran sala, sin prestar atención a los hombres en discusión.

-Eso no debería importarte en absoluto, tu línea de trabajo siempre debe estar acostumbrada al maltrato eh insultos, más aún con tu raza.- Hablo el capitán caminando al frente con la manos en la espalda, sin ningún tipo de discriminación ni insulto, solo la verdad. Los marineros se movían o se detenían, dejando pasar al hombro con gran respeto. Llego frente al timón del barco, viendo por la ventana el mar y la oscuridad de la noche, siendo alumbrada por grandes linternas del barco.

-Es una lástima que no tenga la paciencia necesaria.- Naruto levanto las manos al aire burlón, sonriendo aún más grande que antes.

No le importaba una mierda lo que las personas pensaran de él.

-¿Dónde se encuentran tus compañeras?- Interrogo el capitán volteando un poco la cabeza y viendo al chico de reojo, con una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla y un temblor casi imperceptible en su cuerpo. Estaba super nervioso y asustado, aunque lo escondía perfectamente por el bien de su gente, ya que siempre ha dado una imagen de confianza y voluntad inquebrantable, lo cual sabe todos admiran y aspiran a ser, por lo que seguiría siendo el mismo aún en esa situación.

Podía ver cuán tensos y nerviosos estaban sus marineros, y no los podía culpar, después de todo, estaban en presencia del mayor criminal y enemigo de todos los Reinos. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que los pasajeros no lo habían reconocido.

-Ya que "amablemente" nos diste el permiso de viajar en tu barco, nosotros amablemente te brindaremos protección.- Dijo Naruto con una voz perezosa, viendo el cabello lavanda de una mujer caminando fuera de la cabina, sin prestar atención a las miradas de sorpresa que recibía por parte de todos, nuevamente recargado contra la pared.

Era verdad, el trabajo de protección que tenían se lo ofrecieron a ellos mismos, el barco era algo así como una forma de contrabando a la vez que un barco secuestrado. Las personas a bordo no sabían nada, solo el personal del barco, por lo que las personas en ese momento pensaban que estaban yendo a su destino sin ningún problema.

Dejo escapar el humo y regreso su mirada al capitán, sonrió al ver la sorpresa y shock escrita en los rostros de los demás. "No se confundan, su pobre vida no es de mi interés, me importa una mierda si mueren o no." Todos ganaron una mirada en blanco al recibir tal respuesta.

"¿E-Entonces … p-porque nos proteges?" Pregunto un hombre, un poco vacilante y nervioso, haciendo la pregunta del millón. Naruto le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar a la salida, viendo por el vidrio de la puerta a la mujer desaparecer en la vuelta de la esquina.

"Skull Cracker esta abordo, es su integridad la que protejo." Con esas palabras, Naruto salió de la sala de mando por el mismo camino que la mujer, dejando a todos sacar un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Puede que hayan sido secuestrados sin la oportunidad de hablar a alguien (Un Cazador sería lo indicado o mejor aún, un ejército entero), pero estaban obligándose a ver el lado bueno. Estaban siendo protegidos por un hombre que se decía podía terminar con un ejército si quería. Esa era la parte buena.

Eso querían pensar.

* * *

CON NARUTO

- _La anterior vez fueron Sea Dragon, ¿Esta vez que será?-_ Pensó Naruto con la vista en el techo metálico de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. Recordando su última experiencia en mar abierto, de la cual, Blake y Emerald salieron un poco ... asustadas, por no querer aceptar un trauma, cosa que el rubio veía como una exageración. Su pequeño barco había sido atacado por 3 Sea Dragon, serpientes negras de más o menos 20 metros de largo con una coraza de hueso sobre su espalda, con cuatro patas con membranas en estas, y muy parecidos a los Dragones chinos antiguos.

El barco por su puesto no soporto ese tamaño de ataque, por lo que termino siendo destruido. No hace falta decir que terminaron en mar abierto por algunos días.

Si antes a Blake no le gustaba el agua, después de eso la odiaba.

-!Aahh! ¡E-Esto es increíble!-

Naruto sonrió, con satisfacción y superioridad, bajando la mirada provocando un aumento en su sonrisa, al igual que su ego y orgullo masculino. Se encontraba en el cuarto baño de una de las habitaciones de primera clase, lo mejor de lo mejor, llevando acabo y disfrutando lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Sexo.

Con las manos contra la pared, la cabeza un poco gacha, gimiendo y gritando de placer y en éxtasis, tan bajo como podía era una mujer. Tenía el cabello lavanda en una longitud del cuello, antes estaba bien arreglado y acomodado, pero ahora era un pequeño lío desordenado. Su piel era pálida, se acentuaba aún más gracias al enorme rubor sobre su rostro, tenía unos ojos, un poco rasgados y entrecerrados, amarillos vidriosos. Tenía un cuerpo con pechos modestos, una pequeña cintura con caderas anchas y un buen trasero, piernas largas y libres de cualquier imperfección.

Sobre su cuerpo, la mujer llevaba un traje de negocios que acentuaba su figura modesta. Un saco negro abierto debajo de sus pechos, debajo de esta una camisa morada, igualmente abierta debajo de sus pechos con su sostén purpura incluido, dejando ver sus pezones erectos y rosados con pechos copa-C, los cuales rebotaban sin cesar culpa de las fuertes, rápidas eh increíbles embestidas. Su vestido negro le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y estaba muy apretado, aunque estaba levantando, aún más de la parte trasera. Sus medias claras estaban manchadas empezando desde su entrepierna hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y usaba zapatos de tacones negros.

-Apenas comenzamos ¿Crees poder soportar la intensidad?- Susurro Naruto sonriendo ligeramente, con una voz más profunda y suave de lo normal, con un toque seductor y depredador. Algo que al parecer a la mujer emociono aún más, ya que gimió aún más fuerte que antes y arqueo su espalda temblando un poco.

-C-Cállate y s-sigue con tu trabajo.- Dijo la mujer como pudo, entre jadeos y gemidos que dejaba escapar, sin poder controlarse ante la increíble sensación de placer y éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo volviéndola loca a cada segundo y llevándose consigo el control de su cuerpo.

-¿No querrás decir "Excelente trabajo"?- Naruto jugo un poco con la mujer deteniendo su golpeteo de caderas, a favor de tomar sus pechos entre sus manos y lamer lenta y sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-D-Deja el j-juego y s-sigue.- Aun sin usar su miembro, Naruto era muy bueno con las manos y lengua, bastante para su gusto, tanto que estaba jugando con sus puntos más sensibles provocándole la misma sensación de placer y éxtasis que hace un momento, aunque en menor medida.

-Ruega.- Ese gruñido lleno de lujuria animal hizo que la mujer dejara escapar un grito de placer, dado que el primer orgasmo de la noche había llegado a ella.

- _Parece que terminare rápido … como siempre.-_ Pensó Naruto viendo con satisfacción y orgullo a la mujer temblorosa y jadeante delante de él. Era Lisa Lavander, una mujer muy conocida por ser la reportera de Vale News Network. No recuerda como fue que comenzó, pero ese no era su primer encuentro, tampoco sabia cual era, pero tratando de hacer memoria diría que sería el … doceavo o quinceavo encuentro tal vez, no lo sabia muy bien, pero si sabia que siempre termina muy rápido.

No importa cuantas veces lo haga con la misma mujer, siempre encuentra la forma de complacerla a tal grado que pierda la cabeza, y con ella su orgullo, dignidad, y respeto por si misma.

-No importa cuento tiempo tangamos que estar aquí, te hare rogar por más, te hare gritar mi nombre hasta que tu garganta ya no pueda más, hare que tu cuerpo sea solo mío … **_te hare mía_** \- Susurro Naruto sonriendo ante sus expectativas, prendiéndose de solo pensar en eso, y de paso, excitando aún más a Lisa.

Rompería a una mujer en una sola noche.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROLOGO 0-5**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto, RWBY, o cualquier personaje u objeto dentro de esta historia con dueños propios. Solo los personajes y objetos creados por mi al igual que la historia misma y su contenido son de mi propiedad.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

"Era sexy."

"¿En serio? ¡Era un animal! ¡Ningún animal es sexy! !Todos son asquerosos y repugnantes!"

"No importa que sea un animal, sigue siendo sexy."

"Uhhg, que asco."

"Tus mejillas me dicen lo contrario ~"

"!C-Cállate!"

" _Perras_ " Pensó Blake irritada y molesta, con una ceja temblorosa ante los comentarios hacia su jefe de equipo. Era aún más molesto al escuchar los insultos hacia su raza, tratándolos como animales o basura, o simplemente como un objeto de entretenimiento. Ya había pasado por eso antes, muchas veces para su gusto, por lo que ya tenía cierta tolerancia con personas así, pero no quiere decir que no le molestara, de hecho, era como resistir el dolor de sentir como echaban sal a una herida abierta.

Era algo que debía soportar.

" _¿Cómo te va gato?_ "

Tembló un poco de rabia al escuchar la voz de Emerald por medio del audífono en su oído humano. Tomo una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos para no ver a tanta escoria humana delante de ella, y relajó lentamente cada nervio crispado y dejando una mente clara. Volvió a abrir los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, coloco su dedo en el audífono y hablo.

"Si Naruto no te hubiera salvado ese día, ten por seguro que yo te hubiera encerrado y dejado pudrir en la cárcel de por vida." Blake amenazo a Emerald como respuesta con frialdad. Sabía que sus palabras no eran iguales a las de las demás personas, que eran por insulto u agresión … bueno, si eran así, pero no hacia su raza, solo para ella, lo que provocaba más enojo que cualquier otras palabras.

* * *

 **CON EMERALD**

* * *

"Si Naruto no me hubiera detenido ese día, estarías muerta en ese entonces." Emerald regreso la amenaza con la misma frialdad que Blake, sin perder el ritmo ni sorprendiéndose por sus palabras. No se dejaría hacer menos por una chica inútil que creía que le podía ganar en una batalla.

Cuando se conocieron no fue tan bueno como hubieran querido, y no es que quisieran que fuera bueno, pero, al menos desearían que fuera sin que una intente asesinar a la otra.

* * *

 **CON BLAKE**

* * *

"No te engañes a ti misma, podría acabar contigo en cualquier momento." Respondió Blake un poco arrogante con un tono de superioridad en su voz, sonriendo casi igual a su jefe de equipo.

No era verdad, pero tampoco mentira. Era una verdad a medias.

Blake desde que descubrió su Semblance comenzó a ser entrenada rigurosamente por Naruto, desde cómo usar su Aura como escudo o arma, hasta combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Comenzó desde los 10 años hasta ese momento, y todavía sigue, por lo que sus habilidades como Cazadora en entrenamiento son muy por encima de lo promedio.

Aunque sigue perdiendo contra su Mentor, Naruto.

No se sentía mal por ello, de ningún modo, después de todo, su mentor era dos años más grande que ella, y sobre todo, aunque no sabía mucho del pasado de su Mentor, si sabía una cosa. Desde el momento en que nació y hasta esos momentos de su vida, ha estado en peleas que ponían en juego su vida, desde humanos y faunos, hasta Grimm con cientos de años de antigüedad. Su Mentor podría ganarle con las manos atadas en la espalda, con una sola pierna, con los ojos vendados, usando solamente su sentido del oído y olfato.

Así de increíble era.

* * *

 **CON EMERALD**

* * *

"Solo porque estas con Naruto no quiere decir que seas tan buena como él. Deja de engañarte y decir mentiras, sabes muy bien que podría terminar contigo en cualquier momento." Presumió Emerald con la cabeza en alto, inflando su pecho con orgullo y sonriendo arrogantemente.

Otra verdad a medias.

Antes de conocer a Naruto era una rata de la calle, luchaba por sobrevivir y robaba para vivir, viajando de Reino en Reino para impedir que su identidad fuera revelada y pudiera seguir en las calles sin tener que ir a prisión. Hace 3 años fue que conoció a Naruto, tratando de robarle, un hecho casi imposible dado que Naruto, al igual que ella, desde que tiene memoria tenía que robar para sobrevivir, por lo que era un experto en el robo. Una vez que se conocieron comenzó a viajar con Naruto y Blake.

Al enterarse de lo bueno que era Naruto por parte de Blake, y ver unas cuantas peleas suyas, fue cuando Emerald decidió pedirle a Naruto sea su Mentor. En un principio el rubio la rechazo, cosa que hirió a la chica sentimentalmente, pero Emerald no dejo de intentarlo, insistió una y otra, y otra, y otra vez sin descanso. Cuando las palabras no funcionaron, decidió ir por el método que Naruto siempre ocupa.

Si las palabras no funcionan, entonces deja que tus acciones hablen por sí mismas.

Reto a Naruto a una pelea, sin saber a lo que se metía. Naruto acepto, pero no como pensaba Emerald, el rubio tomo unos cascabeles y los coloco en su cintura, el reto era simple. Le quitaba los cascabeles y la entrenaba. Emerald pensó que sería fácil, aún más con su Semblance.

Estaba equivocada.

Su Semblance la dejaba controlar el sistema neuronal de una persona, no al punto de poder congelarla, pero si para poder hacerla ver cosas que no estaban ahí. Era como hacer ilusiones, pero solo a la persona que quería, más no podía a hacerlo a más personas ya que le daban grandes dolores de cabeza y no podía controlar más sistemas (antes no podía). Al parecer los ojos de Naruto eran especiales, ya que, cuando sus pupilas se transformaban en rendijas y ganaban aún más brillo, podía ver cosas que los otros no. La verdad no sabía cómo funcionaban sus ojos, y Naruto de ninguna manera se lo diría, pero si sabía que eran super especiales, tanto como para poder desafiar a su propio cuerpo y poder verla con claridad aun activando su Semblance.

Basta decir que perdió.

Pensó que la rechazaría, pero su sorpresa alcanzo nuevos límites al enterarse de su objetivo real.

Naruto no quería entrenar a personas prodigio, quería entrenar a personas, que aun sabiendo el monstruo que era, pelearan con la intención de matarlo y ganar con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. Quería entrenar a personas que sin importar cuantas veces se caigan, se levantan una vez más con la cabeza en alto y listos para intentarlo de nueva cuenta. Naruto no buscaba personas "genios", busca a idiotas como él que pelearían contra los mismos Dioses sin importar que tan visible sea su derrota sin escapar ni retroceder.

Una vez supo tal objetivo, se sintió alagada y un poco ofendida, al ser llamada idiota, pero aún seguía alagada. Días después de su recuperación de huesos rotos, hemorragias internas y externas, y lesiones en órganos, comenzó su entrenamiento.

Sin antes era alguien a quien tener en cuenta, ahora era alguien con quien sí, o también, querían escapar con solo verla.

* * *

 **CON BLAKE**

* * *

"Que no se te olvide quien ha sido entrenada por él por mucho más tiempo." Gruño un poco Blake al escuchar sus palabras, apretando los puños con fuerza y temblando un poco, sin tomar en cuenta los hombres que veían su culo (no le importaba si la veían, los ignoraba cuando lo hacían). La ponía de los nervios el escuchar a Emerald alardeando por todos lados de lo buena que era y como solo su "Maestro" la podía vencer, su enojo era más al aceptar, internamente, y a regañadientes, que Emerald tal vez podría vencerla.

Blake no tenía los ojos especiales de su Mentor, y mucho menos sabía cuál era el Semblance de Emerald. De ahí en fuera, sus habilidades físicas y en combate eran a la par con Emerald, si no es que más dado el tiempo que llevaba de entrenamiento y lo riguroso que era este.

Aun no podía creer que su Mentor la obligara a correr por su vida sin armas y con su Aura restringida, huyendo de un paquete de Beowolfs y Ursa con Alfas en estos, siendo una pequeña niña apenas comenzando su entrenamiento.

Naruto era un sádico idiota, y lo decía de la manera más amable y cariñosa posible.

* * *

 **CON EMERALD**

* * *

"Y que no se te olvide quien es su mejor estudiante." Siseo Emerald con el ceño fruncido profundamente, sin tomar en cuenta a los muchos hombres que no dejaban de ver su trasero y cuerpo (no le interesaba si la veían, ignoraba cuando lo hacían), caminando por el pasillo sin prestar atención a los demás.

Ese era un punto sensible para ella, no solo consideraba a Naruto un compañero y jefe de equipo, también era su primer amigo, un amigo que en ningún momento la traiciono y mucho menos tenía pensado hacerlo.

Pero por sobre todo, como un maestro y alguien a quien admiraba y apreciaba mucho por el cual daría su corazón.

En sus años fuera de la seguridad de los Reinos tuvo varios amigos, bueno más compañeros que amigos, y todos y cada uno de ellos la traicionaron. Traicionaron su confianza ya sea dejándola sola y llevándose consigo las cosas que consiguieron juntos, o tratando de sobrepasar con ella en un intento de violación. Gracias a ello con el tiempo comenzó desconfiar, llego a tal grado que ya ni siquiera ayudaba a las personas como antes lo hacía, ya ni siquiera aceptaba la compañía de alguien más y cuando lo hacía, solo era para robar y salir huyendo.

Todo eso cambio cuando intentó robarle a Naruto.

Dejo que le quitara el dinero y sin que ella se diera cuenta comenzó a seguirla en las sombras. Naruto solo quería ver en que se gastaría su dinero, si era solo por robar la hubiera acabado, pero al ver que lo usaba para sobrevivir la cuido hasta la noche, deteniendo y acabando a los policías que la internaron arrestar. Al final del día, cuando Emerald tenía pensado dejar el Reino de Mistral, donde le robo el dinero, salió de las sombras y la confronto.

Ese fue el día que nunca olvidaría.

No solo cambio su forma de ver el mundo con unas palabras. Confío en ella, algo que ni ella misma había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él tenía la confianza en una escoria como ella, en una rata callejera. Tenía fe en que podría ser algo mejor en la vida. Le ofreció un lugar en su equipo, le ofreció acompañarlos en sus aventuras, pero no por sus habilidades, le ofreció un lugar en su equipo para ya no estar sola, para poder tener compañeros a los cuales podría llamar amigos.

Naruto le ofreció su confianza y amistad sin pedir nada a cambio. Algo que ella acepto con gran felicidad y gratitud tomando en brazos, para poder protegerlo de todas las adversidades que disparaba el mundo.

* * *

Antes de que ambas chicas continuaran con su pequeña riña, una sacudida en el barco las hizo tropezar un poco, tirando a todas las personas que no tenía un buen equilibrio y las cosas por consiguiente. Se escucharon los gritos de sorpresa y dolor por todos lados, el eco del metal cuando las cosas caían al suelo, y el sonido del metal del casco entrando en presión.

Ni un minuto después, el barco de nueva cuenta se sacudió aún más fuerte que la anterior vez, tirando al personal del barco y a las cazadoras también. Los gritos de protesta y enojo de los civiles no se hicieron de esperar, en tanto, el personal del barco trataba de calmarlos, tanto conserjes hasta los mismos camareros.

* * *

"Maldita sea"

Naruto susurro mientras terminaba de colocar su gabardina encima de su cuerpo, saliendo de una puerta de madera negra muy elegante y costosa, después de quedarse inmóvil ante los bruscos movimientos del barco. Volteo ligeramente y sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo al ver la habitación detrás de él, más específicamente a la persona en la cama.

Postrada sobre una cama para cuatro personas, con sabanas blancas y cobijas rojas desordenadas, era Lisa, totalmente desnuda. Estaba profundamente dormida, tenía una expresión de satisfacción y orgullo sobre su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

En sus caderas tenía las manos de Naruto impresas en rojo, la parte superior de sus pechos estaba sonrojada, al igual que su trasero, pero en mayor medida lo que demostraba que las envestidas del rubio eran fuertes. De sus labios, ambos, salía un liquido espeso de color blanco, y había aún más sobre la cama y su cuerpo.

" _¿Cómo lo llamaban?_ " Pensó Naruto inclinando un poco la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió. Su mano se deslizo dentro de su gabardina y un momento después la saco, subió su mano y coloco el cigarrillo en sus labios, chasqueo los dedos frente a este y un pequeño chispazo rojo lo prendió. "Si no mal recuerdo, eso demostraba "Una mujer bien jodida" jeje" Subió los hombros y acomodo su gabardina al hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola, con una pequeña estela de humo detrás de él como evidencia de su presencia.

* * *

"Naruto."

Blake asintió a las palabras de Emerald, por medio del audífono, con una expresión aburrida mientras se ponía en pie después de caer. Su jefe de equipo era el hombre con una mala suerte increíble. Algunos podían pisar mierda o ser manchados por la misma por palomas, Naruto no. Naruto recibía un ejército completo de Grimm de cientos de años de antigüedad o un ejército de Cazadores oscuros, solamente por pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

"Dejemos que se ocupe de esto." Dijo Blake despreocupadamente momentos después, reanudando su caminata por el pasillo, sin tomar en cuenta la habitación que pasaba repleta de personas y un gran desastre. Su trabajo era cuidar a las personas de posibles Grimm que entrenaran en el barco y ayudar en una posible salida de emergencia, no calmar a gente mimada y molesta que se creía el centro del universo solo por tener dinero. Además, su mentor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con un ejército Grimm por sí mismo sin romper a sudar, solo las dejaba entrar en combate a ellas para ganar experiencia en combate o por diversión.

" … "

Blake levanto una ceja al recibir silencio como respuesta, era extraño, después de todo, aun trabajando sus peleas nunca terminar, a menos que su mentor intervenga ambas pelearían físicamente. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, justo al lado de una ventana circular que brindaba luz lunar, y levanto la mano lista para hablar.

"¿Escoria?" Ese era el apodo que Blake le brindo a Emerald después de su primer encuentro. Si la chica la llamaba "Gato" por su herencia genética, ella la llamaría "Escoria" por cómo conoció a su mentor.

 **RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW**

Blake se congelo en su lugar al escuchar y sentir el rugir de una enorme bestia, el rugir era muy parecido a las bestias enormes de películas con un sonido metálico. Sabía que era enorme dado que el simple rugir era tan fuerte que la ventana blindada a su lado de por lo menos 5 centímetros se resquebrajo, era tan fuerte que hasta sus oídos gatunos se encogieron ante el volumen y poder. Debía ser enorme y muy fuerte dado que el barco mismo tembló ante tal rugido, tanto dentro como fuera.

" _… I-I-I-Increíble … E-E-Es enorme ..._ "

Blake trago un poco ante el nerviosismo en la voz de Emerald, normalmente la chica se muestra segura y ruda ante todos, la típica chica que podía vencer a todos sin ayuda y se jactaba de ello. Por lo que escuchar nerviosismo y esas palabras por parte de la chica era a tener en cuenta.

" _Ya era hora de que empezara la diversión, comenzaba a ser aburrido_ "

La ceja de Blake se crispo ante las palabras sarcásticas de Naruto, por medio del audífono. Como odiaba esa parte despreocupada y rebelde por parte de su Mentor. En innumerables veces intento cambiar esa parte de Naruto por su bien y el de ella misma. Blake normalmente es una chica que se tomaba en serio las cosas, aún más cuando sus vidas están en juego. Eso no quiere decir que no se divierta, puede hacerlo, y normalmente lo hace con su equipo. Pero hay un lugar y momento para comentarios y actitudes, lo cual quiere que su jefe de equipo vea.

"¿Puedes por un momento tomar las cosas en serio?" Pregunto Blake molesta con el ceño fruncido, reanudando su caminata, caminando aún más rápido que antes. Que tenga ya su trabajo impuesto no quiere decir que no pueda abandonar su lugar, por el sonido y poder detrás del rugido podía decir que el … no sabía que era lo que los atacaba, pero esperaba que fuera un Grimm, y uno de miles de años de antigüedad. Y por las palabras de Emerald, sabía que era grande, más grande que un Goliat o tal vez hasta un Sea Dragon, y eso podría ser casi imposible dado que el Goliat y él Sea Dragon han sido unos de los Grimm más grandes contra los que se había enfrentado.

Dejando de lado al fantasma Grimm que había poseído un enorme edificio de 20 pisos. El Grimm era enano, solo se hacía grande cuando poseía cosas, y eso no era su cuerpo real.

" _Ya sabes la respuesta Blake_ "

Antes de que Blake dijera algo, el barco recibió un golpe tan fuerte que la pelinegra podría jurar casi estaban de lado. Todos los pasajeros, tanto personal del barco como civiles, cayeron al suelo y rodaron por el suelo ante el nuevo ángulo que tenía el barco, chocaron contra las paredes y aún siguieron rodando un poco, hasta detenerse a mitad de pared.

"! _La maldita cosa es fuerte! !Wow!_ "

Blake, que se detuvo a mitad de pared de rodillas, suspiro de alivio un al ver como el vidrio y metal del barco soportaban el peso de todo sobre el mismo. Frunció el ceño, sin enojo ni irritación, solo seriedad y dureza levantando la vista al pasillo ahora volteado. Parecía como si hubieran movido una caja rectangular en un ángulo de 60 grados, dejando todo en una vista vertical.

" _No puedo creer que diré esto, pero, ¿Puedes tomar algo enserio?_ "

Blake sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta, pues tenía un poco de satisfacción, aún en el problema que estaban, escuchar una de sus frases en labios de la Escoria. Culpaba a Naruto por eso, él era el tipo de persona que aún en una situación de vida o muerte podía estar muy tranquilo, lo cual de alguna manera afecto a ella y Escoria, y no sabía si era de una buena o mala forma, ya que ahora a ellas les pasaba lo mismo.

Era un poco fresco en su opinión, después de todo. Antes de ser entrenada por Naruto era una miedosa, lo cual no tenía miedo de admitir, aunque si sentía un poco de vergüenza, pues cuando algo se ponía difícil tanto sentimental como físicamente quería escapar. No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y mentalidad para poder aceptar todo de cara como su Mentor, lo cual cambio gracias a él, y aunque no fuera de una forma suave y sin una amenaza de muerte hacia su propia vida, estaba muy agradecida con él.

No solo la hizo fuerte físicamente, también sentimental y mentalmente.

" _!Maldita sea! ¡Esta cosa es lo más rizado que eh visto en mi vida!_ "

" _!Deja de ignorarme y préstame atención!_ "

" _!¿Como quieres que lo haga con varios tentáculos intentando tocar mi trasero?!_ "

" _!Se muy bien que podrías esquivar todos sin problema alguno!_ "

" _!Aahh!_ "

" _!Maldito idiota!_ "

Blake dejo escapar un enorme suspiro lleno de pesadez, sacudiendo la cabeza en clara decepción con los ojos cerrados. No podía creer que las dos personas que han pasado por una vida tan brutal (aun sin saberla por completo y que solo sabe por pequeños desliz que cometen), que a ella misma le daban escalofríos con solos imaginarse en ellas, actuaran como niños idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre tenía que actuar como la madura del equipo, solo en ocasiones la idiotez de sus compañeros se la contagian, y eso es en solo unos momentos.

Blake abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sus orejas de gato se irguieron, salto dando una voltereta atrás, esquivando por muy poco una enorme pata con cuatro largas y afiladas garras blancas, muy parecidas a hueso, saliendo de la ventana blindada destrozándolo con poco o ningún esfuerzo. Blake cayo en pie y rápidamente saco la espada en su espalda y tomo la funda por igual, cruzo ambas armas delante de ella, deteniendo las garras que avanzaron por el metal del barco como si fuera nada.

" _!E-Es fuerte!_ " Pensó Blake apretando los dientes ante la enorme fuerza detrás de la pata. Puede que no tenga la fuerza de su mentor que al golpear el suelo podía crear cráteres enormes y doblar al acero con facilidad, pero aún tenía una fuerza por encima de lo promedio, en estándares de Cazador.

Abrió los ojos una vez más cuando sus orejas de gato se torcieron un poco a sus espaldas, con toda la fuerza que tenía empujo la pata al frente y dio media vuelta, soltó su espada y la dejo vagar en el aire, una vez la empuñadura estaba fuera, el arma comenzó a desplegarse, hasta que la cuchilla tomo forma de una pistola, rara, pero todavía seguía siendo una pistola. Su mano tomo la cinta negra conectada al arma y dejo que se deslizara aún más, con la funda de su espada ataco con una huelga, chocando con otras garras afiladas provenientes de la pata fuera del metal del barco.

Sabiendo que su fuerza bruta en solo un brazo no funcionaria, dejo que la cinta negra la jalara a sus espaldas, que estaba envuelta en la otra pata. Trago ligeramente cuando en el aire, a centímetros encima de ella, paso una larga cola negra llena de espinas puntiagudas, blancas como el hueso encima de esta, tratando de empalarla como salchicha. Giro en el aire una vez paso la cola y cayó en el suelo en una rodilla, deslizándose un poco gracias a que estaba en metal que comenzaba a mojarse por el agua filtrándose por las aperturas creadas por las patas con garras.

El barco de alguna manera volvió lentamente a nivelarse sobre el mar, cosa que Blake asociaba al enorme ruido del chapoteo del agua y el choque de un gran golpe. Rodó un poco y siguió en la misma posición una vez el barco estaba bien, pues unos segundos después el barco nuevamente volvió a moverse, ahora en el otro costado. Volvió a rodar y se detuvo en la otra pared, comenzó a saltar hacia atrás como una gimnasta, alejándose de la larga cola negra con espinas, que se azotaba con fuerza donde antes estaba, atravesando y destrozando las paredes de metal con relativa facilidad. Antes de llegar al borde del pasillo, se detuvo y quedo en pie, pues la cola un metro antes se detuvo al no ser capaz de alcanzarla.

" _¿Qué clase de Grimm es?_ " Pensó Blake con una mirada llena de cálculo, viendo las patas y cola con cuidado. Conoce muchos tipos de Grimm gracias a que su equipo siempre viaja de Reino en Reino por los lugares más aislados y desconocidos por el hombre y Fauno, evitando la seguridad y ser vistos por la gente, ya que esos lugares normalmente hospedan Grimm jamás vistos. No conocía a ningún Grimm con las pequeñas características que ahora veía, y era confuso dado que el Grimm parece tener como base un cruce de animal terrestre y acuático, ya que sus patas parecían las de un Beowolf, pero su cola a la de un Sea Dragon.

Abrió un poco los ojos cuando sus orejas de gato se crisparon, salto a su costado, y un segundo después el barco de nueva cuenta volvió a nivelarse. Cayo en pie en el pasillo y se agacho un poco, manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto mientras el barco se balanceaba varias veces a los lados, sin despejar su vista de los miembros aun inmóviles en la pared. Frunció el ceño cuando los miembros se tensaron, la cola en el suelo se levantó y salió disparada de la pared fuera del barco, las patas abrieron las garras y tomaron el metal, de un solo tirón jalo el metal del barco y abrió un enorme hueco en un costado del barco.

"… Mierda." Fue la única palabra que Blake logro decir al ver el Grimm contra el que se enfrentaría. Tenía cuatro patas, de las cuales 4 garras filosas y puntiagudas salían de estas. Una enorme cola con pinchos en la parte posterior, que a pesar de ser muy grande tanto en longitud como latitud, se movía ágilmente como si fuera la cola de un gato. Tenía el cuerpo de un lagarto, con un caparazón de tortuga hecha de hueso puro con pinchos en la parte posterior. Y finalmente, la parte que ponía un poco nerviosa a Blake, la cabeza. Parecía la cabeza de un pez, pero con el hocico más largo y un poco curvo al final, estaba recubierta por placas de hueso en la parte baja y superior del hocico, que al abrirlo demostraba hileras de dientes filosos como dagas, con el objetivo de despedazar y separar miembros, con una larga lengua que se dividía al final.

Con una típica mascara Grimm sobre sus ojos rojos brillantes, sedientos de sangre y muerte, muy parecidos a los de un camaleón dado que se parecían mucho a unos balones que se movían de arriba y abajo, al igual que de un lado al otro.

"Más mierda." Blake instintivamente dio un paso atrás al ver como la saliva del Grimm caía al suelo y este comenzaba a derretirse, dando a entender cuan corrosiva era la misma.

" _Wow, la gatita estricta hablando con malas palabras._ "

"Cállate." Blake espeto a Naruto al escuchar sus palabras llenas de burla y sarcasmo. "Acabo de encontrar un nuevo Grimm muy peligroso." Dio otro paso atrás al ver como el Grimm lentamente estiraba su pata dentro del barco, como si fuera un camaleón. "¿A ti como te va de tu lado?" Pelearía contra el Grimm a pesar de la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba, su mentor se aseguró de meterle en la cabeza y corazón, que nunca huiría de una pelea, por muy difícil que se vea. "Te dejo por un momento y ya haces un alboroto ¿A si me quieres dejar? Estoy segura de que el mundo entero se destruiría si no tienes alguien que te asesore como yo." Bromeo sonrió ligeramente, preparándose para una pelea muy difícil.

"Ja, ja, ja, muy chistosa niña."

"Lo intento." Blake nuevamente frunció el ceño y sus ganaron un brillo de seriedad. Mientras que ella puede estar tan tranquila como su mentor en situaciones de vida o muerte, no puede en acción como él, solo en tiempos de espera. "¿Cuál es el plan?" Confiaba completamente en Naruto, tanto como para poner su vida en sus manos aún en los planes más estúpidos eh impredecibles del mundo que a plena vista uno diría fallaría sin llegar a la mitad.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no podía hacer sus propio planes, era muy buena en eso y su Mentor muchas veces se lo ah dicho, aunque le gustaba primero seguir el plan de su jefe de equipo, si este salia mal, entonces ella misma haría su plan.

" _Si hablas del mismo Grimm con saliva ácida, será difícil, pero no imposible. De todas formas, normalmente los enemigos suelen tener una enorme debilidad por sus propias habilidades especiales o ataques normales, trata de que el mismo sea afectado por su propia sa-¡Mierda!_ "

"Está bien." Blake no le tomo mucha importancia al grito de sorpresa por parte de su mentor, ni mucho menos al sonido de una batalla, casi guerra, en la cubierta del barco donde se podían escuchar los disparos, los gritos de guerra y el sonido de un enorme monstruo. Ya sabía de dónde venían las enormes sacudidas que embestían al barco y lo obligaban a moverse de un lado al otro, casi como si estuvieran en un juego de diversiones que creaba olas.

Después de todo, tenia su propia pelea.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PROLOGO 0-6**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto, RWBY, o cualquier personaje u objeto dentro de esta historia con dueños propios. Solo los personajes y objetos creados por mi al igual que la historia misma y su contenido son de mi propiedad.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

Blake se sorprendió al ver cómo de un momento al otro la velocidad tortuga que antes tenía el Grimm se incrementó exponencialmente. Comenzó a gatear rápidamente entrando al barco, volteando su cabeza y abriendo su hocico muy grande disparando su lengua contra la chica. Blake dio gracias a los entrenamientos de lanzamientos de rocas por parte de su mentor, ya que sus instintos la salvaron al dar un salto inconscientemente, esquivando la lengua larga y por muy poco las fauces del Grimm, una vez cerro el hocico con fuerza, cayo sobre este y salto de inmediato, ya que la cola se disparó como látigo en un intento de empalarla.

En el aire, Blake cambio su espada por pistola y comenzó a disparar contra el Grimm. Frunció el ceño al ver como aun en su piel expuesta las balas rebotaban, cayó en el suelo y se preparó para saltar, solo para levantar una ceja al ver como el Grimm nuevamente usaba su velocidad tortuga moviendo su pata delantera al frente muy lentamente. Esta vez ella misma reacciono al ver como nuevamente se movía con rapidez por el pasillo, soltó su espada y salto contra la pared, una vez sus pies tocaron la pared salto nuevamente por encima de las fauces del Grimm, jalo la cinta negra y su espada se transformó en pistola y disparo sola, el filo se clavó contra el hueso de sus mandíbulas y paso por encima de estas.

El Grimm choco contra la pared cerrando las mandíbulas, quedando un poco aturdido ante el golpe contra el metal. Blake cayo cerca de la otra pared y jalo con fuerza su cinta, esta se envolvió con fuerza en las mandíbulas y las cerro de golpe, jalando al Grimm de paso contra ella. Rodó por debajo del Grimm y salto de espaldas al mismo, comenzó a voltear en el aire y sonrió ligeramente al ver una copia perfecta de si misma con la funda de su espada en dirección del ojo del Grimm.

Su Semblance es Shadow Clone, le permite crear clones de sombra moviéndose de su lugar, dejando una copia de sí misma donde antes estaba.

Ambos Blake atacaron al mismo tiempo y perforaron limpiamente los ojos del Grimm, dejando sin vista a la bestia. La copia de Blake desapareció un momento después de perforar el ojo del Grimm, sin ser tocado. Blake original giro, usando la funda como apoyo, y quedo en cuclillas sobre el hocico del Grimm, jalo con fuerza su cinta y su arma se desengancho del hueso, salto lejos del Grimm cuando intento golpearla con su cola y cayo unos metros en pie.

Sus clones de sombras no duran mucho tiempo, solo unos segundos y desaparecen. Antes dejaban de existir en un momento, pero después de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento logro expandir ese tiempo a segundos.

Blake abrió los ojos al ver como la cola del Grimm disparaba las espinas de hueso como flechas, se agacho cuando una paso donde debía estar su corazón. Salto sobre la espalda de un clon que dejo debajo de ella y creo otro delante de ella en el aire, dejando que este tomara el golpe por ella, abrió los ojos más grande al ver como atravesaba su clon como si fuera nada por el estómago, estaba por crear otro clon, pero cuando la estaca se detuvo, ella igual, pues su clon había detenido la estaca con las manos. Cayo en cuclillas y se preparo para más, pero al ver como su cola se había quedado sin huesos se relajó un poco.

" _¿Por qué es tan fácil?_ " Pensó Blake frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, aun alerta y atenta ante el Grimm que nuevamente se movía a velocidad de tortuga, sin inmutarse ante su falta de visión, girando con lentitud a su dirección. Por muy fácil que sea la pelea, se mantenía aún más alerta. No conocía al Grimm delante de ella, lo que la mantenía atenta y alerta ante cualquier movimiento nuevo, y dado su entrenamiento y enseñanzas por su mentor, se mantenía aún más alerta y atenta.

Normalmente los Grimm con huesos saliendo de sus cuerpos y formando armaduras o armas para uso personal, demostraban su antigüedad y las muchas personas que asesinaron a lo largo de sus vidas, lo que también conllevaba una basta experiencia en asesinar. Lo cual Blake no podía entender, el Grimm frente a ella tenía una armadura completa, lo que demostraba su basta experiencia en batalla, pero hasta ahora la batalla era muy fácil para ella.

"!Eso es!" Blake abrió los ojos al ver la máscara Grimm, la cual solo cubría sus ojos. Cuando un Grimm tiene mascara, esta sufre ligeros cambios a lo largo de sus vidas, la mascara se expande a lo largo de sus caras y ganas líneas rojas brillantes, al igual que rasgaduras y ligeras perforaciones de sus batallas en las cuales sobrevivieron y aprendieron. En ese momento Blake se dio cuenta de que la mascara era la de un "Grimm Virgen" como le gustaba llamar a los Grimm jóvenes su mentor, lo que indicaba que esa era su primera batalla, y lo fácil que era para ella.

Aun a sabiendas de esa información, Blake se mantuvo tan alerta como en una batalla normal, pues aunque esta fuera la primera batalla del Grimm, sus habilidades naturales eran de temer.

Estrecho sus ojos al ver como abría su boca lentamente y su lengua giraba dentro de esta, su cuerpo entero se tenso al ver como desde el fondo de su garganta salían burbujas y de estas salía vapor. Se preparo para esquivar un escupitajo, pero se sorprendió al verlo voltear a la pared a su costado y escupir baba como si fuera manguera, destruyendo en segundos la pared de metal.

Blake no perdió tiempo y desplego su espada en una pistola, apunto al ojo herido del Grimm y comenzó a disparar contra este. El alivio inundo su ser al verlo dejar de escupir y comenzar a chillar de dolor, sonrió ligeramente al verlo dar unos pasos atrás y resbalar por el hueco del cual entro, cayendo al océano sin poder hacer nada. Troto ligeramente al hueco y asomo su cabeza, viendo abajo con curiosidad de saber que había sido del Grimm, solo para congelarse al ver fuera del barco.

" … Maldita mierda." Blake no pudo evitar decir malas palabras al ver la parte baja del barco, más pálida de lo normal, temblando ligeramente con una expresión de nerviosismo y preocupación. El Grimm cayo al agua, pero pegados contra el metal del barco, en la parte baja, eran 4 Grimm de la misma especie que el anterior, viéndola con sus ojos muy parecidos a los de un camaleón, ya que se movían como pelotas de un lado al otro, pero en ese momento estaban atentos a ella.

"!No puede ser!"

Blake dejo de ver a los Grimm a favor de ver en dirección del grito de miedo y terror. Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver detrás de ella, de reojo, la pared de metal con un agujero en este, y de paso, a muchas personas dentro de la habitación que colindaba con la pared con quemaduras graves en sus cuerpos, con miembros faltantes, o en el peor de los casos, unos pocos esqueletos con falta de huesos. Trago fuertemente las pocas ganas de vomitar que entraron en ella, pues aunque estuviera acostumbrada a ver escenas grotescas y espeluznantes, no quería decir que no fuera vulnerable a sentir asco.

"!Cuidado!"

Blake abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteo por instinto, viendo por el agujero como una cola estaba a pocos centímetros de empalarla. Sabiendo que no podía esquivar la cola de ningún modo, cruzo los brazos delante de ella y una barrera semitransparente de color negro se formo por igual justo frente a las espinas de hueso. Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par al ver como su barrera hecha de Aura se agrietaba un poco al recibir el golpe, más resistió y salió volando a sus espaldas por la enorme fuerza del golpe. Choco contra la pared en el otro extremo de la habitación con fuerza, abollando el metal de la pared y quedando atorada en esta.

" _Maldición, eso hizo daño_ " Pensó Blake apretando con fuerza los dientes, al igual que los ojos y puños, pues el golpe en verdad había hecho daño en su espalda. Estaba bien gracias a que su Aura la estaba protegiendo, si no fuera por esta, estaba segura que algunos huesos en ese momento estarían rotos. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar los gritos llenos de miedo y terror por parte de las personas, pues el Grimm había entrado, y de paso, más estaban entrando al barco de una forma lenta y muy peligrosa.

"!La-Largo de aquí! ¡Todos deben de bajar al almacén y prepararse para una posible salida de emergencia!" Exclamo Blake con fuerza, aun en la pared, pues sabia cuan terrible era el miedo y lo aturdido que podía dejar a uno. Se sintió aliviada al ver a todas las personas reaccionar, aunque gano una expresión en blanco, al ver como reaccionaban en pánico y corrían a las puertas de la habitación. Una gota de sudor fue bajando por su frente al ver como algunas mujeres y hombres corrían en círculos y gritaban como locos. "!Dije el almacén! ¡AHORA!" Grito con más fuerza, a tal punto que la garganta comenzó doler.

Las pocas personas que reaccionaron de forma estúpida asintieron y, aun como estúpidos, corrieron a las puertas siguiendo a los demás.

"!Aahh!"

Blake gano una expresión llena de preocupación al ver como una mujer caía al suelo, después de ser empujada por un hombre, y se arrastraba hacia atrás como podía con una expresión de pánico y miedo, pues un Grimm gateaba lentamente contra ella viéndola atentamente de forma depredadora. Ignoro el dolor y salto del hueco en la pared, creo un clon detrás de ella el cual la empujo con fuerza en dirección de la mujer. En el aire creo otro clon y este la empujo contra el suelo, pues segundos después fue bombardeado por varios escupitajos ácidos que en un momento lo terminaron. Blake cayo en el suelo y rodó hasta quedar en pie y comenzar a correr, no le importaban los demás Grimm, solo el que estaba a punto de atacar a la mujer.

El Grimm volteo en su dirección, muy lentamente, algo que Blake comenzó a aprovechar pues acelero su carrera. En pocos segundos llego y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, deslizándose por debajo del hocico del Grimm, abrió los ojos al ver en cámara lenta la parte baja del cuello del Grimm que estaba expuesta y blanda. Rápidamente subió su espada y el filo por si solo comenzó cortar el cuello, con tanta facilidad que parecía mantequilla contra un cuchillo caliente. Blake no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver el punto débil de la nueva especie Grimm, aunque su sonrisa se borró y una expresión de preocupación se apodero de ella al ver como en lugar de humo, salía saliva ácida del corte que hacía.

Una vez paso el Grimm, lanzo con fuerza su espada contra la mujer, dejo que su espada se desplegara en pistola y su cinta negra se envolviera en la pequeña cintura de la mujer. Giro en el suelo y se levanto en una rodilla, jalo con fuerza la cinta y por consiguiente a la mujer, la tomo por la cintura con su brazo una vez cayo en ella y salto atrás, dejando un clon en su lugar.

La razón fue que el Grimm exploto un segundo después, salpicando su saliva ácida por toda la habitación, Blake y la mujer se salvaron pues el clon había saltada frente a ellas y las había protegido del ácido.

" _Al parecer no funciona._ " Pensó Blake con el ceño fruncido al ver como el ácido no afectaba ni un poco a los Grimm, en comparación con los enormes agujeros que se habían creado gracias al mismo líquido. Cayo en el suelo y se deslizo un poco, hasta detenerse al enterar su espada en el suelo.

"¿P-Porque?"

Blake levanto una ceja al escuchar las palabras humildes de la mujer, sin despejar su vista de los Grimm, ya había cometido un error el cual estaba segura iba a recibir un castigo por su mentor, no quería más castigos por parte de su mentor sádico. Aun sabiendo de su castigo, suspiro ligeramente y hablo.

"Los humanos siempre nos han tratado mal a mí y los demás faunos, nos desprecian, nos tratan como basuras u objetos de entretenimiento, solo por ser diferentes al nacer con algo incontrolable por nosotros mismos. Antes quería devolver el mismo dolor que nosotros sentíamos, solo que sumado al doble, sin embargo … mi mentor me enseño algo importante." Blake sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos se prendieron como fuego. "Si alguien te hace daño aprendes a odiar, cuando haces daño a los demás haces que te odien." En un principio no lo entendía, pensaba que su mentor estaba loco o simplemente se quería hacer pasar por un sabio, pero después de un tiempo, lo entendió.

Blake se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir como la mujer enrollaba sus brazos por su cuello y enterraba su cara en su cabello, lo que daba contra su propia cara. Su sonrojo creció al sentir los labios de la mujer besando su mejilla suave y tiernamente. No sabia como reaccionar a ese tipo de acciones, mucho menos cuando son por parte de una persona de su mismo sexo con intenciones equivocadas a la amistad o amor fraternal. Era una mujer recta, le atraían los hombres, y aunque no estuviera en contra de las personas que son atraídas por sus mismos sexos, dado que casi sufren lo mismo que su raza, no quiere decir que quería ser el objetivo de dichas personas.

"Sera mejor que corras y te reagrupes con los demás, serás un estorbo en este lugar." Hablo Blake tiempo después volviendo a su actitud fresca, desenvolviendo su brazo de la mujer y alejándose de ella, sin prestar atención en lo que sus palabras provocarían. Pasar casi toda su vida al lado de una personas que no le interesa para nada lo que las demás piensen de él, afecto en sus formas de hablar con las personas. Aun tiene modales, pero al tratar con las personas no es la más sensible, simplemente hablaba con la verdad y honestidad, sin importarle la opinión de los demás en absoluto.

Blake no tuvo tiempo de ver o escuchar la respuesta de la mujer, pues la tomo por su vestido negro y la tiro en dirección de las puertas abiertas. Una vez más los Grimm, al terminar de voltear, escupieron saliva ácida contra Blake, esta al tener un espacio completamente libre, lo que seria los dos últimos pisos del barco que ella misma decidió cuidar, sonrió ligeramente ante la sensación ficticia de libertad que ahora tenia en la pelea.

Comenzó a correr por la derecha, pues detrás de la lluvia ácida, que por cierto derritió por completo y creo un nuevo agujero al barco, había un aluvión de estacas de hueso.

" _Esto será difícil._ " Pensó Blake corriendo tan rápido como podía alrededor de la habitación, esquivando por muy poco estacas de hueso. " _Pero no imposible._ " Blake sonrió aún más grande y dejo de correr, deslizándose un poco por el suelo gracias a su increíble velocidad, clavo su espada contra el suelo y se detuvo abruptamente, utilizando la velocidad de inercia que tenia se apoyo en su espada y salto, ni un segundo después un Grimm cerro sus mandíbulas con fuerza en su anterior lugar.

Cayo encima del Grimm y enterró su espada en su ojo con tanta fuerza que solo la empuñadura quedo fuera, soltó su espada y de nueva cuenta salto, aunque girando a sus espaldas. En cámara lenta vio las mandíbulas de un segundo Grimm acercándose a ella, y a una velocidad más alta su larga lengua. Jalo con fuerza su cinta negra mientras cortaba por la mitad la lengua del Grimm con su funda, este cerro sus mandíbulas por instinto, lo cual utilizo Blake a su favor al enterrar su pistola en el ojo del Grimm. Utilizo su cinta como látigo y el impulso de la cinta para ser jalada contra el Grimm, cayo en el costado de este y comenzó a correr a su cráneo, ni un segundo tardo para llegar y tomar su pistola, que aun enterrada cambio a espada y saco con fuerza, dando un corte mientras lo hacía.

" _Van dos, faltan dos._ " Pensó Blake mientras veía por debajo de ellos, el Grimm y ella, el agujero en el suelo que creo su enemigo anterior después de explotar. Sus orejas se crisparon y de inmediato salto de su enemigo en el que caía, pues las mandíbulas de otro Grimm se habían cerrado sobre su compañero, sin importarle en absoluto. Blake cayo en cuclillas sobre la parte superior de las mandíbulas de su nuevo enemigo, aprovechando su inigualable resistencia contra los ácidos a su favor.

Al ver como su anterior enemigo explotaba, Blake giro y pateo con fuerza el ojo derecho del Grimm, se levantó rápidamente y con la misma rapidez, apuñalo el otro ojo hasta la empuñadura. Salto de inmediato y en el aire creo un clon delante de ella mientras se encogía un poco detrás de su pequeña figura, cubriéndose por completo del acido que salpico todo el lugar.

Una vez su clon desapareció, creo uno a sus espaldas y este la empujo fuera del camino de las mandíbulas que lo tragaron por completo de un solo bocado. Blake giro a sus espaldas y arrojo su pistola contra el Grimm, usando su cinta para maniobrar y enterrarla sobre el ojo izquierdo del mismo, nuevamente la uso como látigo y uso el impulso para acercarse al Grimm. Cayo sobre su cabeza, y en lugar de usar su espada, apuñalo con su funda el ojo del Grimm, hasta que su mano estaba dentro. Saco con fuerza sus armas y salto, creando otro clon frente a ella y haciendo el mismo proceso que anteriormente uso.

" _Y así todo termina aquí._ " Pensó Blake satisfecha ante su trabajo, después de que el Grimm explotara y desapareciera su clon, cayendo al suelo, o lo poco que quedaba de ello ya que había agujeros por todas partes. Su espada se transformó en pistola y la disparo por encima de ella, su caída se detuvo cuando su rama se enrollo en un hueco de metal, de los tantos que había en el techo.

Lentamente fue deslizándose por su cinta, mientras giraba un poco y veía cuan destrozado había quedado su parte del barco, con una pequeña mueca sobre su rostro y una gota de sudor, sin darse cuenta de los muchos ojos que la veían muy abiertos.

Seguía culpando a su mentor por todos sus defectos.

Naruto también era muy conocido por dejar destrucción y desastre a su paso, no importa cuánto intente minimizar el daño, siempre termina destruyendo algo. A lo largo de su entrenamiento, cuando destruía algo con sus habilidades, la elogiaba y felicitaba por su buen trabajo. Comenzó pensando que era algo bueno destruir cosas, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que destruir una roca era diferente a destruir la vivienda de alguien.

Era un muy mal hábito.

Antes de que su línea de pensamientos siguiera, el rugir de un enorme rayo la ensordeció, y el brillo rojo carmesí intenso del mismo la cejo.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PROLOGO 0-7**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto o RWBY.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

 **Momentos antes del rayo …**

"Naruto"

Emerald lo dijo con un tono monótono por medio del auricular en su oído, levantándose lentamente del suelo después de esa gran sacudida en el barco. Sabía que era él debido a su terrible suerte, por lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras delante de ella lentamente. No le importaba en absoluto las personas en el barco, no le importaba si salían vivos o muertos del viaje, por lo que abandonar el lugar que ella decidió cuidar al azar era algo de cero importancia para ella.

Además, ya tenía pensado abandonar el lugar, por lo que ver a Naruto era algo mucho más importante en ese momento que antes.

 _"Dejemos que se ocupe de esto"_

Emerald bajo un poco la mirada y frunció el ceño ligeramente con disgusto, al escuchar las palabras de la gata por medio del auricular. No le agradaba en absoluto que Naruto fuera extremadamente fuerte. No es que envidiara su fuerza o lo maldijera, pero era tan fuerte que casi no podía ayudarlo en nada, y eso era frustrante al igual que molesto.

Quería ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera, quería pelear a su lado en todo momento y poder protegerlo contra todo.

Termino de subir las escaleras y camino un poco por el pasillo, abrió la puerta metálica y salió a la cubierta del barco. Subió la mano lista para hablar, pero levanto una ceja al ver como la luz de la luna y focos lentamente eran cubiertas por una gigantesca sombra. Normalmente lo atribuiría a una nube tapando la luz, pero este enorme sombra llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser tentáculos en movimiento. Toco el botón de su auricular y volteo en dirección de la gran sombra, abrió los ojos como platos y su quijada cayó al suelo mientras palidecía.

 _"¿Escoria?_ " Ni siquiera reacciono a las palabras por parte de la gata, pues lo que había delante del barco era irreal, algo imposible de ver y creer.

 ** _RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW_**

" … I-I-I-Increíble … E-E-Es enorme." Esas eran las palabras que Emerald logro decir, en el suelo sobre su rodilla, después de reaccionar al resbalar por el suelo de madera, gracias a la fuerte presión que conllevaba el rugido de la bestia.

Era un Grimm, esteba segura debido al color negro de su piel y los huesos que sobresalían de su cuerpo, pero era increíblemente enorme, más grande que cualquier otro Grimm que había visto en su vida. Realmente no sabía el tamaño, pero calculando un poco y combinando la información que recibió por parte del capitán del barco, sabía que estaba en una altura mayor a 100 metros.

Su apariencia era aterradora, mientras más se elevaba en el aire más aterradora era.

Frente al barco estaba la boca abierta de la bestia, había cientos, si no es que miles, de dientes filosos y puntiagudos en este, que estaba formada como un circulo triturador.

Su cuerpo se expandía alrededor de la boca en todas las direcciones, después de unos metros sus extremidades comenzaban a formarse, las cuales eran tentáculos de por lo menos 30 o 50 metros de largo, si no es que más dado que Emerald en realidad no estaba para medir.

Aunque había dos tentáculos en especial que eran más largos que los demás y terminaban tomando la forma de una roca afilada, casi como una flecha o arpón (en caso del mar). Su boca lentamente fue haciendo su camino abajo, y su cabeza se fue revelando, mostrando una cabeza bulbosa muy parecida a un pulpo.

Sus brillantes ojos rojos y fruncidos estaban siendo cubiertos por una enorme mascara Grimm que se expandía a los costados y la parte inferior de su cabeza, mostrando líneas rojas y muchos rasguños a lo largo de la misma. La parte inferior terminaba formando lo que parecía ser una boca más, sin embargo en lugar de tener dientes, esta boca estaba hecha a base de agujeros que estaban siendo cubiertos por placas de hueso retractiles.

Estacas de hueso salían de la parte superior de los tentáculos con placas de hueso a los lados de las estacas, tomando su camino de principio a fin por todo lo largo. Unas enormes placas de hueso cubrían por completo el final de los tentáculos más grandes, en la parte superior de sus extremidades ovaladas.

Emerald salió de su transe al escuchar las pisadas sobre el suelo de madera, bajo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver como Grimm de diferentes especies salían de un líquido negro sobre el suelo en la parte delantera del barco, que se desvanecía una vez salían dichas criaturas. Una sombra cubrió la luz que la iluminaba, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver un Griffon volando contra ella con intenciones poco amistosas.

Los Griffon tenía el cuerpo de un león, aunque su cabeza era la de un ave y tenía enormes alas a sus costados, con garras en lugar de patas al final de sus extremidades delanteras. Al final de su cola tenía pinchos, de hueso, saliendo y apuntando a los lados. Unas pequeñas placas en la parte delantera de sus alas negras emplumadas, al igual que los costados de su cuello. Aunque su cabeza estaba siendo cubierta por completo por su máscara Grimm.

Antes de que Emerald reaccionara, Naruto cayo disparado del cielo por encima del Griffon. Corto de forma limpia la cabeza del Grimm por el cuello con su daga, una vez paso el Grimm giro a sus espaldas y apuñalo la cabeza de la bestia con su otra daga, aun girando levanto su pierna izquierda y le dio un golpe con su talón al lomo. El cuerpo del Grimm cayo con fuerza en el suelo y lo rompió pasando al siguiente piso. Naruto cayo detrás de Emerald en manos y pies resbalando, hasta detenerse al enterrar sus dedos en el metal, levanto la vista mostrando su rostro serio, hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre el Grimm enorme delante del barco.

Fue cuando sonrió ligeramente.

"Ya era hora de que empezara la diversión, comenzaba a ser aburrido." Comento Naruto sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar lentamente, girando sus dagas en sus manos.

Le encantaba el sexo, pero cuando sus parejas sexuales no podían ni soportar 1 ronda, era solo aliviar un poco de estrés. Al ver la mirada oscura por parte de Emerald desvió la mirada un poco, sabía que la morena podría haber terminado con el Griffon sin problema, pero no podía resistir el impulso de llevarse toda la atención.

No le gustaba estar en la oscuridad eh ignorancia.

 _"¿Puedes por un momento tomar las cosas en serio?"_

Naruto casi suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras de Blake por medio de su auricular, pues Emerald dejo de verlo a favor de voltear al enorme Grimm. El rubio volteo al enorme Grimm y sonrió aún más grande, deteniendo sus dagas al tomarlas con firmeza. Normalmente ningún enemigo, sin importar si tiene alma o no, logra emocionarlo o hacerlo ansiar una batalla, pero el Grimm delante de él lo logro. No solo es enorme, también tiene cientos de años de antigüedad, pues su máscara estaba cubriendo casi por completo la parte delantera de su cabeza y tenía rasguños al igual que partes faltantes, signo de batallas interminables.

"Ya sabes la respuesta Blake." Se burlo Naruto ante su pregunta, pues ni aunque un ejército de Grimm y fuerzas militares de los reinos lo amenazaran seria aburrido.

Cuando dio un paso al frente, salto de repente, tan rápido que parecía desaparecer, esquivando el zarpazo que un Boewolf intento propinarle. Cayó en una pierna, que casi parecía reaparecer, detrás del Grimm y estiro la otra con fuerza detrás de él, golpeando al Boewolf en su lomo y mandándolo a volar contra Emerald. La morena saco con rapidez sus armas y las cruzo delante de ella, el Grimm paso a la morena hecha ya cenizas cuando un corte en X apareció en su pecho.

Naruto rápidamente coloco sus dagas en su lugar y saco sus pistolas apuntando al frente, disparo varias veces en la cabeza de una Ursa que intento golpearlo y le dio una pata en el pecho después, sacándolo de sus patas traseras y provocando que volara hacia atrás, golpeando a otros Grimm que de igual manera ya no tenía cabeza.

Sonrió más grande el ver los ojos rojos del enorme Grimm ganar intensidad, por lo que apunto a sus ojos y disparo.

Naruto y Emerald se sorprendieron al ver como uno de sus tentáculos enormes subían y cubrían sus ojos con las placas de hueso. Se sorprendieron al ver como la armadura de hueso soportaba las balas rojas sin ningún problema, lo cual era una proeza ya que las balas del rubio eran especiales.

Mientras las balas en si ya son especiales dado que están hechas de **Dust (Polvo)** de diferentes elementos lo que las hacen letales dependiendo de que elemento se utilice, las balas de Naruto son aún peores. El rubio normalmente usa balas de alto impacto, que son muy utilizadas por las personas que utilizan francotiradores ya que necesitan perforar el aire y de paso lo que se interponga en su camino, pero el rubio las recubre con electricidad suya, una energía tan densa y potente que podría perforar Aura sin problema alguno, que sumado con balas que perforan una roca con poca dificultad lo hace muy peligroso.

Naruto gano lentamente una enorme sonrisa enloquecida al igual que unos ojos con ranuras tan pequeñas que casi parecían pequeñas líneas negras. Dado que el enorme Grimm bajo con lentitud su tentáculo, mostrando unos ojos tan rojos y tan intensos que parecían mostrar el infierno mismo dentro de ellos.

El Grimm dejo escapar un chillido con fuerza mientras golpeaba el costado del barco, enojado y furioso al recibir un reto por parte de un demonio.

"!La maldita cosa es fuerte!"

Emerald dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y enojo al escuchar el grito de Naruto lleno de diversión y emoción, después de que el barco fuera golpeado y obligado a voltear. Volteo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como un Beowolf se abalanzaba contra ella, sin importarle en absoluto tal vez caer al mar abierto. Coloco las manos detrás de ella y se impulsó en ellas, se impulsó a sus espaldas y mientras estaba en el aire saco sus armas y disparo continuamente contra el Grimm, cuando su pie toco el suelo se impulsó de nueva cuenta a un lado, pues el Beowolf muerto intento darle un zarpazo como acto final.

Cayo y se deslizo un poco hasta detenerse por sí sola.

"No puedo creer que diré esto, pero, ¿Puedes tomar algo enserio?" Pregunto Emerald con irritación y frustración al usar las misma palabras que la Gata, sin prestar mucha atención al ahora barco inclinado, y su posición de rodillas en la pared del edificio donde se controla el barco. El barco entero se había inclinado a tal grado que parecía estar sosteniéndose por sí solo en su costado.

"!Maldita sea! ¡Esta cosa es lo más rizado que eh visto en mi vida!"

La ceja de Emerald tembló cuando escucho a Naruto gritar, al igual que los diversos y enormes golpes metálicos que podía escuchar, siendo ignorada por completo. Al igual que Naruto, a ella no le gustaba ser ignorada o pasada por alto, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a correr al borde del edifico. Salto cuando una Ursa se interpuso en su camino, y mientras caía disparaba contra el Grimm en la parte trasera de su cabeza y el comienzo de su lomo, cayó en el suelo y rodó sobre su espalda hasta ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo. Llego al borde y frunció el ceño mientras señalaba al rubio acusadoramente, sin importarle la posición de Naruto que estaba en pie sobre el suelo del barco, ignorando por completo las leyes de la física (en opinión de los demás) disparando al enorme Grimm, que debes en cuando golpeaba con la parte superior de sus tentáculos al barco.

"!Deja de ignorarme y ponme atención!" Exclamo Emerald agachándose y dejando pasar un zarpazo de Beowolf, se levantó de golpe, y las chuchillas debajo de los cañones de sus armas se levantaron apuntando al frente. Incrusto una cuchilla debajo del hocico del Grimm y la otra en su costado, cruzando su brazo por delante de su cuerpo.

Disparo un par de veces y separo sus brazos con fuerza, logrando dejar al Grimm en cenizas sin esfuerzo alguno.

"!¿Como quieres que lo haga con varios tentáculos intentando tocar mi trasero?!" Emerald frunció el ceño más profundo al ser burlada por Naruto, viendo como esquivaba los intentos de ser apuñalado por los tentáculos, moviéndose de un lado al otro casi jugando con el enorme Grimm con pasos de baile.

"!Se muy bien que podrías esquivar todos sin problema alguno!" Reclamo Emerald apretando con fuerzas sus armas, dio un backflip mientras propinaba una patada en el hocico a un Beowolf que intento morderla. Cayo en pie y giro rápidamente, cortando la garganta de un Ursa que de igual manera la intento morder a sus espaldas. La hoz de su pistola salió disparada con una cadena conectada a esta, al terminar de girar su hoz llago al Beowolf y la cadena se enrollo en su cuello, termino apuntando a la cabeza del Ursa.

Disparo y jalo fuerza sus armas, destruyendo la cabeza del Ursa y quitando la cabeza del Beowolf por el cuello.

"!Aahh!" Emerald corrió al borde de nueva cuenta y se sorprendió, al igual que enfureció, pues vio como Naruto estaba siendo jalado por el aire como muñeco de trapo por su brazo que estaba conectado a las pequeñas cosas espeluznantes que traen los tentáculos por debajo.

"!Maldito idiota!" Emerald reprimió a Naruto mientras apuntaba al tentáculo y comenzaba a disparar. Puede que sus balas no sean tan peligrosas como las de Naruto, pero después de modificaciones a sus armas y obtener nuevas municiones, también eran peligrosas armas a tener en cuenta. Se sintió muy satisfecha al ver como el tentáculo se destrozaba debajo de su interminable fuego y debajo ir al rubio, con un pedazo del tentáculo cayendo al mar.

Naruto salió disparada contra ella, por lo que dio un paso a un lado, lo vio seguir su curso por lo que volteo y vio como agarraba el cuello de un Beowolf con su brazo y pateaba con ambos pies el pecho de un Ursa detrás. El Ursa salió volando a sus espaldas, Naruto uso el impulso y su peso para empujar al Beowolf al suelo, el Grimm cayó de espaldas con el rubio a su lado y apuntando a su cabeza. Naruto disparo y rápidamente se impulsó al frente rodando y quedando en una rodilla, apunto al frente y disparo en el mismo lugar al Ursa, destrozando su pecho y dejando un enorme agujero en este.

"Eso fue divertido." Comento Naruto sonriendo ligeramente mientras se levantaba, ignorando por completo la mirada penetrante de Emerald a su cabeza. Giro sus armas en sus manos y las metió en su lugar. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al borde del edifico, hasta detenerse a un lado de la morena. "Esta cosa se hundirá si sigue igual, yo me ocupare del grandote, tú de sus restos." Sin esperar respuestas, Naruto salto al frente con gran impulso, dejando a Emerald que se tapaba con sus brazos el rostro.

El impulso del rubio dejo salir una gran onde de choque que destrozo vidrios y doblo el metal donde antes estaba en pie.

"!Maldito-" Antes de que Emerald terminara su insulto, se detuvo a favor de ver como la enorme velocidad de Naruto era tan grande que el enorme Grimm no pudo mantenerse al día, recibiendo un puñetazo en la parte superior de su máscara, donde había piel expuesta. Nuevamente se cubrió la cara con los brazos, pues otra onda de choque salió del impacto, pero esta era aún más fuerte que la anterior por lo que resbalo un poco a sus espaldas.

Vio con fascinación y admiración como el enorme Grimm aturdido comenzaba a caer de espaldas al océano lentamente, aunque su vista se centraba en Naruto que caía lentamente al barco, que comenzaba a nivelarse lentamente. Salto de la pared a un lado y cayó en el suelo, sin despejar su vista de Naruto, que le daba la espalda mientras estaba en pie con perfecto equilibrio en la parte delantera del barco sobre el barandal, viendo con muchos sentimientos como su gabardina se movía con el viento como si fuera una capa.

 _"Increíble"_ Pensó Emerald realmente sorprendida después de ver ese desglose de habilidades físicas. Sabía que era muy fuerte y rápido, muy por encima de lo promedio en términos de Cazadores, más nunca pensó que podría superar sus expectativas, otra vez al menos.

Esa fuerza logro doblar metal fácilmente, y su increíble velocidad podría estar a la par con un Bullhed, o tal vez hasta más, lo cual no dudaba en absoluto.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como el barco de nueva cuenta comenzaba a moverse a su otro costado, por lo que se arrodillo y enterró su arma en el suelo, sosteniéndose de esta como si fuera espada.

"!Ayuda!"

"¡Auxilio!"

Emerald frunció el ceño ligeramente al escuchar los gritos de terror y ayuda, intento ignorarlos, pero después de un momento abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. Asintió y se levantó, desenterrando su arma del suelo, comenzó a correr al frente y doblo en la esquina, se detuvo de golpe y frunció el ceño al ver a lo que se refería Naruto cuando dijo "Tú de sus restos". Delante de ella se encontraba un Grimm muy parecido a un camaleón, excepto por la cola y caparazón que tenía, disparando su lengua larga contra un marinero, que le disparaba de lejos, y la enrollaba en su cintura, para después jalarlo contra él y devorarlo de un bocado.

Y salían más de la "sangre" negra que había salpicado el enorme Grimm después de haberle quitado un pedazo de su tentáculo, pero al igual que la anterior vez, esta "sangre" desaparecía cuando las criaturas salían.

"Es por esto que no quería este trabajo, tenía un mal presentimiento." Murmuro Emerald con una mueca en su rostro, casi haciendo un puchero mientras se preparaba para pelear. Los Grimm se veían como si fueran más fuertes que los otras más conocidos, es por eso que los marineros disparaban de lejos y no se acercaban. Algo que a ella no le importaba, no era una cobarde, y mucho menos después de tener una influencia en su vida tan grande como Naruto.

No quería decir que sería fácil, de hecho sería difícil dado que debía conocer las habilidades y debilidades del Grimm.

Genial, más trabajo.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PROLOGO 0-8**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto o RWBY.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

" _Muy parecidos a los Creep_ " Pensó Emerald mientras estaba en el aire, en proceso de terminar una voltereta, viendo por encima de ella una bala de saliva ácida. Sus manos tocaron el suelo y se impulsó al aire, esquivando otro proyectil ácido que al tocar el suelo lo derritió en segundos. Saco con gran velocidad sus armas y comenzó a disparar contra el Grimm que le había disparado, frunció el ceño al ver como rebotaban contra su cuerpo, inclusive contra la piel expuesta. Cayo en el suelo y se deslizo un poco hasta detenerse por su cuenta.

" _Aunque mejores por mucho_ "

Se agacho y esquivo un aluvión de estacas de hueso que se estancaron en la barandilla del barco.

 _ **¡CHOQUE!**_

" _Tengo que terminar rápido_ " Emerald desvió un poco la mirada y vio de reojo al gran alboroto que había en la parte delantera del barco, donde se llevaba a cabo una de las mejores peleas que había visto en su vida.

Naruto peleaba como si de un huracán se tratase, iba de un lado al otro esquivando y golpeando con gran fuerza y velocidad sin descanso alguno a pequeños Grimm que salían de charcos de líquido negro en el suelo, sumado al enorme Grimm que golpeaba con fuerza la cubierta del barco con sus enormes tentáculos y estacas de hueso, en un intento inútil de aplastarlo o empalarlo.

A los ojos de los civiles no lo veían a él, solo los daños que iba dejando a su paso. Sin embargo para otros pocos favorecidos de gran vista era un borrón azul con rojo mataba a todos los Grimm con solo pasar sobre ellos.

Desde su vista periférica logro ver a un Grimm acelerando contra ella, reacciono y de inmediato salto al frente. Muchos pensarían que eso sería una acción suicida, pero al darse cuenta hace unos momentos que los Grimm eran jóvenes, no estarían acostumbrados a acciones como esas, y de paso también había visto un punto débil. Estiro su arma cerca de las mandíbulas y comenzó a cortar con su hoz por la comisura de los labios del Grimm, cortando con relativa facilidad la piel negra. Se detuvo de golpe cuando su pequeña hoz tuvo resistencia, por lo que rápidamente maniobro su cuerpo y termino en cuclillas sobre el cuello del Grimm.

"Contigo primero." Dijo Emerald con una sonrisa comenzando a disparar sin piedad alguna su arma dentro del Grimm, el sentimiento de satisfacción la inundo al ver como la criatura se detenía y se desplomaba sin fuerza, pero se alertó al ver como su piel comenzaba a abultarse y derretirse lentamente. Dio un corte detrás de ella con fuerza mientras disparaba por igual, mandando con gran velocidad la hoz de su arma al tubo del barandal en la parte superior de la pared detrás de ella, al sentir como se enrollaba lentamente, tiro de sí misma con la cadena.

"!Debes estar bromeando!" Exclamo Emerald con sorpresa eh incredulidad, pues mientras se alejaba con gran velocidad por el aire, el Grimm que asesino explotaba con fuerza, mandando gran cantidad de saliva ácida por todos lados como lluvia. Para su desgracia también recibió de la misma saliva, sin embargo su Aura la protegió, aunque se sorprendió aún más al sentir como su escudo comenzaba a desvanecerse, por lo que comenzó a mandar mucha más Aura a su escudo, regenerándolo constantemente al igual que desaparecía.

Emerald dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó en el suelo de rodillas, resbalando un poco por el suelo, levanto la vista y de inmediato salto a un lado, esquivando una cola de Grimm que había intentado empalarla en sus estacas de hueso. Rodó en el suelo y se levantó de inmediato, apunto al Grimm y comenzó a dispar, logrando que este se cubra con su cola los ojos. Se había dado cuenta que aunque las balas eran inmunes contra esos Grimm, estos encontraban molestas las balas, por lo que se protegerían aunque no lo necesitaran, aún más sus ojos que eran muy sensibles. Salto al frente mientras rodaba, esquivando un aluvión de estacas de hueso que se incrustaron en el suelo detrás de ella, se levantó y comenzó a correr al frente, tiro una de sus hoz al frente y dejo que se envolvieran alrededor de la cola del Grimm, salto por encima de este y tiro con fuerza su arma, logrando que su hoz y la punta de la cola se incrustaran en el ojo del Grimm, matándolo al instante al perforar su cerebro.

" _Uno menos_ " Pensó Emerald sonriendo con satisfacción al verlo caer sin fuerza, cayó en el suelo y rodó, mientras jalaba su hoz y se dejaba caer en el borde del edifico. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver un Grimm pegado en la pared subiendo con lentitud y abriendo sus fauces debajo de ella, esperándola con mucha paciencia. Actuando con rapidez y desesperación, cayó en el borde de las mandíbulas del Grimm, cada pie en mandíbula, separando el hocico de la criatura ampliamente, terminando por abrir sus piernas de par en par.

Sabiendo que su posición era muy mala, deslizo su mano a su cadera, abrió la pequeña bolsa que tenía y saco un frasco pequeño con un polvo azul, lo aplasto con fuerza y lo tiro con la misma fuerza dentro de las fauces del Grimm.

Emerald sonrió ligeramente al ver como lo que tiro se iba hinchando con picos de hielo por todos lados. Eso era **Dust (Polvo)** , es conocido como un propulsor de energía cristalizada que se crea de forma natural, desencadena por el Aura de Humanos y Faunos en diferentes elementos naturales. El **Dust** se hincho en un segundo creando una pelota de gran tamaño hecha de hielo con picos de hielo por todos lados, Emerald salto cuando el Grimm cerro con fuerza sus fauces, pues al recibir daño en el interior la criatura por instinto cerro el lugar del daño tratando de cubrir dicha área. Emerald disparo su hoz al otro Grimm que estaba a un lado, enganchándose a este por un pico de hueso en el caparazón y columpiándose al suelo, una vez cayo en pie corrió y se deslizo en la vuelta de la esquina, llegando a cubrirse con la pared.

" _Faltan tres_ " Pensó Emerald con su espalda pegada contra la pared, de rodillas mientras sostenía sus armas en manos, en alto y en guardia. Volteo a ver la parte delantera del barco y frunció el ceño, parecía una zona de guerra. Podía ver como balas chocaban contra el enorme Grimm, que provenían detrás de ella, y del edificio a su lado, algunos marineros tenía armas de combate cercano y de largo alcance peleando con varios Grimm por todos lados, podía escuchar muchos gritos, tanto de pelea como de agonía, pero lo que más le importaba estaba exactamente en uno zona en concreto en la punta del barco.

" _Naruto_ " Emerald no pudo evitar estar preocupada por su mentor, pues el peleaba contra varios Grimm más el enorme. Podía ver que lo tenía todo controlado, pero aun así quería ayudarlo. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un hormigueo en su cabeza, salto al frente de inmediato, esquivando por poco un escupitajo de saliva ácida del Grimm pegado sobre la pared. Cayo en el suelo y se deslizo mientras giraba a sus espaldas, dándole la cara al Grimm con una mirada seria, podía preocuparse después de su mentor, ahora tenía que preocuparse por ella misma.

Emerald se puso en pie y comenzó a correr al frente, esquivando un escupitajo de saliva ácida en el proceso, aumento su velocidad y dio un corte al aire con su arma, disparando su hoz al Grimm en la pared. Sonrió ligeramente al ver como se enrollaba, por lo que salto y dejo que el mecanismo de su arma la elevaran, se columpio como si fuera un primate eh inclino la parte baja de su cuerpo al aire, lo que hizo que se elevara aún más arriba, paso el caparazón y se elevó un poco más, hasta estar en el otro lado del caparazón y comenzar a caer. Metió su mano en su bolsa y saco un pequeño frasco de **Dust** rojo, comenzó a caer y se columpio al frente después de dejar que su arma la detuviera y columpiara.

Emerald pateo con fuerza, con ambas piernas, el hocico del Grimm obligándolo a chillar un poco de dolor. Aprovechando su instinto, tiro con fuerza al frasco dentro del Grimm, después de aplastarlo con fuerza y logrando que una pequeña llamarada se prendiera. Jalo su cadena y giro a sus espaldas mientras caía al suelo, cayó en pie con una gracia y elegancia de mujer, pues la cadena freno mucho su caída, comenzando a caminar con las misma virtudes dejando que la cadena entrara en su arma por si sola.

Al dar la vuelta se detuvo, volteo al Grimm sonriendo ligeramente y le guiño el ojo.

"Un pequeño regalo." Sin prestar atención al Grimm que se hinchaba, comenzó a caminar al frente mientras veía al último Grimm sobre la pared. Comenzó a correr en un pequeño sprint, después de ver como el Grimm se preparaba para escupir, en menos de un segundo estuvo debajo del Grimm y salto a él en una voltereta. Mientras su cabeza apuntaba al suelo, corto con ambas armas la cola del Grimm, una vez llego a su máxima altitud, comenzó a caer al Grimm. Cuando estuvo cerca del Grimm enterró ambas armas en los ojos logrando detenerse bruscamente, y sin importarle en absoluto, comenzó a disparar la cabeza.

"Y con esto termina." Uso sus armas como impulso y salto arriba, dio una voltereta y cayó al suelo como antes, guardando sus armas en su lugar y comenzando a caminar al frente, con lentitud y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro lleno de orgullo.

* * *

" _Esto está ma_ l" El Capitán lo sabía muy bien, estaban acabados.

Desde el comienzo del ataque sabía que no todos saldrían vivos, después de todo no conocía a ninguno de los Grimm que atacaban los costados de su barco, y mucho menos al que tenían en frente (por una razón era). Sabía que morirían al recibir informes de las habilidades de los Grimm, unos tenían una saliva ácida tan corrosiva que ya habían muerte personas, después de saber que esa misma saliva podía terminar con el metal del barco con mucha facilidad. Luego estaba el "Kraken", sabía que no era el de las leyendas antiguas, en realidad no lo sabía muy bien, pero por la apariencia que tenía el nombre le quedaba; el "Kraken" a parte de sus habilidades físicas ya naturales y muy alarmantes podría generar Grimm, ¡eso era una locura!

Ya tenían suficiente con los nuevos Grimm, ahora no querían más.

Luego estaban los problemas del daño que recibía el barco, más problemas. En los diferentes pisos durante la pelea de las Cazadoras contra los Grimm el barco estaba recibiendo mucho daño tanto interno como externo, aún más con el enorme delante del barco que los frenaba también de huir. Había recibido informes de que los pequeños Grimm explotaban cuando morían, eso sería bueno si no explotaran dejando escapar una cantidad considerable de saliva ácida. El casco estaba recibiendo mucho daño, desde los golpes de la enorme bestia hasta los diversos agujeros que estaba recibiendo por la saliva corrosiva o por los Grimm que entraban arrancando el metal.

Y aún más problemas.

No podían desplegar sus cañones dado que no querían quedarse indefensos. Tanto el cañón de la parte delantera como de la trasera estaba siendo obstruido por los diversos Grimm, y si los llegasen a desplegar estaba seguro de que los Grimm los destruirían por completo. El cañón de la parte delantera era el más importante, dado que es el cañón que hace más daño, el de la parte trasera solo es usado como apoyo o para ganar tiempo en lo que el cañón importante carga el disparo.

El capitán tras repasar los diversos problemas de su actual situación, por lo menos algunos de ellos, y pensar rápidamente como el capitán que es, hablo con fuerza y firmeza.

"Quiero que todos los civiles se trasladen al almacén, quiero un grupo de 5 guerreros y un Cazador con ellos en todo momento, preparen una salida de emergencia y esperen a mi señal, los civiles son de mayor importancia en este momento." Necesitaba a las personas inocentes fuera de la lucha, ya habían perdido a varias personas, no quería más en su conciencia. "Toda persona que no esté luchando la necesito en sus posiciones de batalla, el Cazador en cualquier momento debilitara esa cosa, nosotros daremos el golpe de gracia." Debian prepararse para dar un contra ataque, según los informes que recibía por su gente que peleaba en los pisos de abajo, los Cazadores estaban terminando con los Grimm rápidamente, por lo que debían estar preparados para su turno y golpear con todo lo que tenía.

Tenía una oportunidad que dependía de sus vidas.

Era todo o nada.

"!Si Capitán!" El Capitán asintió en señal de aprobación al ver a su gente acatar sus órdenes sin chistar, volvió su mirada al frente y frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver al criminal más buscado por todos los reinos pelear sin descanso, de un lado al otro, destrozando todo lo que había en su paso.

Era como un huracán, por donde pasaba dejaba nada más que desastre.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PROLOGO 0-9**

 **No soy Dueño de Naruto o RWBY.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

Naruto se estaba divirtiendo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía la sensación de éxtasis recorriendo su cuerpo, su sangre caliente en sus venas palpitantes pidiendo por más, su cuerpo caliente y ligero por mucho movimiento. La sensación de calma que lo inundaba cada vez que golpeaba, descargando tanto estrés sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro, tan rápido que algunos pensarían que tenía algún problema con ellos, escogiendo sus objetivos mucho antes de llegar a ellos. Sus instintos gritando peligro por todos lados obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar rápidamente.

 _Eso_ era vida.

Propino una patada en el hocico a un Beowolf, destruyendo su máscara por completo al igual que cabeza. Cuando su pie toco el suelo giro y propino otra patada a un Ursa en el pecho, una bestia igual que cualquier otro Grimm muy parecida a un oso con estacas de huesos en su espalda, destrozando todo hueso interno que tuviera al igual que órganos, salió volando y matando a desafortunados Grimm que se encontraron con las estacas de hueso en su espalda.

Levanto su brazo derecho y con su antebrazo detuvo la pata de un Ursa, inmediatamente lo golpe con su otra mano con la palma en su pecho, su fuerza era tanta que una ráfaga de aire salió de su espalda, expulsando las estacas de hueso como balas. Con su codo golpe el cadáver de Grimm y salto, esquivando un Beowolf que intento embestirlo, estiro sus manos al Grimm debajo de él y lo tomo por los huesos que salían de sus hombros, movió su cuerpo al frente y cayó al suelo rodando, al levantarse en su rodilla tiro con fuerza al Grimm hacia otros de su raza.

Al sentir el cosquilleo familiar en su cabeza, salto a un lado, esquivando el enorme tentáculo que destruyó por completo a varios Grimm desafortunados. Cayo en pie y rápidamente subió su pierna girando a sus espaldas, deteniendo una pelota enorme de color blanco y negro con la suela de su bota. Se deslizo lentamente por el suelo, dado que llevaba una fuerza impresionante al igual que mucha velocidad, al ver de reojo detrás de él como la pelota lo estaba llevando a una "trampa", salto usando como impulso la pelota giratoria y de paso mandándola a la trampa.

Mientras estaba en al aire haciendo la pirueta, estiro sus manos a los lados, deteniendo dos enormes puños con la palma. Uso la fuerza detrás de los puños como ancla y bajo sus pies con fuerza, golpeando con los talones la cabeza de un Creep, un Grimm muy parecido a los dinosaurios con dos patas traseras y una gran cola, destruyendo por completo la cabeza por la gran fuerza.

Empujo ambos puño frente a él y contra el suelo, usándolos también para retroceder. Cayo al suelo y rodó hasta detenerse frente ambos enorme brazos cruzados, sus manos salieron disparadas a sus piernas y con la misma velocidad extendió sus brazos frente a él, cortando de forma limpia y exacta ambos brazos por la mitad con sus dagas mientras se levanta y avanzaba al frente.

No le tomo importancia a la mitad de los brazos, dado que se desvanecieron como ceniza al entrar en contacto con él, avanzo y extendió sus brazos a los lados, apuñalando en la cabeza a los Beringel, Grimm que eran muy parecidos a gorilas, y girando mientras pateaba a otra pelota blanca y negra, golpeando a otros Grimm con ella y mandando a volar a los cadáveres de los Grimm que apuñalo.

Al girar por completo vio frente a él unas garras de un Beowolf, muy cerca de su rostro, a pocos centímetros de golpearlo. Subió su brazo izquierdo y corto por la mitad el brazo del cual provenían dichas garras, mientras que con el derecho lo apuñalaba por la garganta. Dio un paso atrás dejando pasar las garras lejos de su rostro mientras giraba y pateaba en el pecho el cadáver empujándolo a otros Grimm.

Su pie toco el suelo y dio un paso a un lado, esquivando el golpe del tentáculo enorme, comenzó a dar volteretas hacia atrás alejándose del enorme tentáculo que barría por el suelo intentando hacerlo una mancha de sangre en el suelo. Cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo uso su fuerza y se impulsó al aire, dejando que el otro tentáculo chocara con el anterior.

Volteo ligeramente en el aire y vio de reojo como un tentáculo se acercaba rápidamente, resoplo ligeramente lleno de diversión y espero. Una cadena se enrollo en su cintura y lo jalo quitándolo del camino de aquel tentáculo. Giro en el aire y cayó en el suelo momentos después, resbalando un poco hasta detenerse abruptamente.

"No sabía que te gustara el sexo rudo." Bromeo Naruto al sentir como la cadena lo jalaba lentamente al dueño delante de él, gruño ligeramente al sentir como la cadena apretaba con fuerza su cintura. "Un poco más fuerte y no me hare responsable de mis acciones." Su voz era casi la de un depredador al estar cara a cara con la dueña de la cadena.

"C-cállate m-maldito pervertido." Reclamo Emerald con un sonrojo pesado sobre su rostro, al sentir su cálido aliento contra su rostro, las palabras pesadas llenas de lujuria y desea carnal que le erizaban la piel, su rostro cincelado y de rasgos afilados, los cuales se acentuaban aún más gracias a las gotas que escurrían por su rostro, junto a su cabello rubio y hermoso que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna gracias a las gotas.

Antes era guapo, pero ahora era hermoso.

Naruto resoplo ligeramente después de un tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro, comenzó a bajar lentamente su rostro cerca de Emerald, no era mucha la altura, pero aun así Naruto seguía siendo más alto que Emerald.

"!O-oye! ¡¿Q-que estas …" Emerald comenzó gritando alarmada, pero mientras más se acercaba, más bajo era el tono de su voz. Mientras más se acercaba, más caliente y rojo era su rostro. Mientras más se acercaba, más débil y vulnerable se sentía. Mientras más se acercaba, sus parpados se hacían pesado y la obligaban a cerrar los ojos lentamente. "… ha-haciendo?" En ese punto su voz era un simple susurro al sentir prácticamente el calor corporal de Naruto a milímetros de su rostro.

Naruto sonrió un poco más grande al ver sus ojos cerrados por lo que se inclinó por completo.

…

"Tu cadena aún está en mi cintura."

Emerald abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar sus palabras, estaba a un lado de su rostro, con su boca cerca de su oreja. Lentamente bajo la cabeza eh hizo que sus ojos se abrieran aún más al ver que, efectivamente, la cadena estaba firmemente enrollada en la cintura del rubio, como una serpiente intentando estrangularlo.

Su cara prácticamente estaba iluminando el sitio, era tan roja que uno pensaría que era una farola y no una persona.

"Pero si quieres mantenerse así … ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? … aún más a una mujer tan hermosa como tú"

Naruto, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, se estaba divirtiendo mucho al jugar como niño con la mujer frente a él. Siempre que puede juega con ella, era super fácil y super divertido verla iluminarse igual que un árbol de navidad, y mucho más importante, era muy fácil hacerla sonrojar y tartamudear.

Era un gran blanco para las bromas y burlas que algunas veces se sentía mal, solo _un_ poco.

"!D-d-d-deja de j-jugar c-conmigo!" Exclamo Emerald ahora con la mejor copia de una linda cereza, tartamudeando y señalando de forma acusadora al rubio, dando unos pasos atrás alejándose de aquel demonio … un demonio muy hermoso.

Naruto no hizo otra cosa más que resoplar con diversión, cosa que irrito de sobre manera a Emerald. La chica no era alguien que le gustara ser tomada por un juego o burla, aunque había una excepción, pero aun así la irritaba que no la tomaran en serio.

"!E-Escucha idiota …!" Emerald no pudo seguir con su reclamo cuando el rubio frente a ella la tomo por sorpresa al saltar contra ella, y gracias a su cuerpo más grande eh impulso logro que ambos cayeran al suelo. Emerald no sintió mucho dolor dado que podía sentir las grandes manos de su mentor en espalda y cabeza, acunándolas y protegiéndola del daño.

Su rostro al no poder subir de nivel el color rojo, comenzó a soltar vapor, tanto que salía de su cabeza y orejas.

"Te escucho con mucha atención, linda." Dijo Naruto con un tono pícaro sonriendo de lado, acercando su rostro al de Emerald tanto que sus narices se rozaban mutuamente. Sin tomarle importancia al enorme tentáculo que paso sobre ellos, mojándolos por la enorme cantidad de agua que trajo consigo de un solo movimiento. Naruto no le importaba en absoluto mojarse, aunque se debilitara en gran medida debido a cierto punto obvio, también lo tranquilizaba y relajaba en gran medida.

Necesitaba una mente clara y sana para idear un plan.

"S-Solo q-quítate de encima." Susurro Emerald un poco nerviosa después de unos momentos, al recuperar un poco de su dignidad y compostura al tener a un demonio encima de ella, desviando la mirada de esos intensos y hermosos ojos azul cielo que miraban sus ojos con tanta intensidad que algunas veces pensaba que podía ver su alma.

También queriendo evitar sentir contra sus labios el cálido aliento del rubio.

"¿No te gusta sentir el cuerpo de alguien más encima de ti?" Pregunto Naruto moviendo un poco su cuerpo, intencionalmente rozando sus músculos abdominales contra el estómago y sus músculos pectorales contra los pechos de la chica, al igual que situándose entre las piernas de esta. Llevaría su broma un poco más lejos, pero su gabardina escondía mucho de su físico, por lo que se conformaría con usar sus 8 paquetes abdominales y sus duros y cincelados pectorales, entre los pequeños músculos que se formaban alrededor de la parte delantera de su torso, pero esos solo eran usados en ocasiones privadas.

Emerald no sabía si sentirse la chica más afortunada o la chica con la peor suerte del mundo.

En el mundo los Cazadores y Cazadoras las personas normalmente tienen cuerpo atléticos, delgados, esbeltos y con musculo, por lo que, cuando alguien toma esa profesión normalmente arruina su punto de vista acerca de sus gustos.

Un ejemplo perfecto seria una mujer, una mujer al entrar a la profesión de Cazadores no solo debe tener un cuerpo apto para dicho trabajo, también debe estar acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo de mujer y hombre tonificado, lo que con el tiempo se vuelve algo normal, por lo tanto no puede ver a un hombre, tal vez modelo, en la misma luz que una mujer fuera de esa profesión. Emerald ya tiene ese punto de vista, si puede decir que alguien es guapo, pero atractivo, sexy, o hasta caliente ya no tanto.

Aunque eso cambio al conocer al rubio.

Naruto no tenía el cuerpo promedio de un Cazador, sus entrenamientos exagerados se aseguraron de llevar sus habilidades físicas al extremo, al igual que su aspecto físico. Tiene un cuerpo alto y delgado, hecho para velocidades extremas eh increíble flexibilidad, y sumado a sus músculos rasgados y cincelados que le brindan una gran y exagerada fuerza bruta. Tiene el cuerpo que causa que hombres lo envidien y admiren, un cuerpo que las mujeres darían cualquier cosa por tener en su propiedad.

Tenía el cuerpo de un Dios, uno de la lujuria y el sexo.

"Oohh … ¿Solo soy un caso especial?" Emerald trago fuertemente sudando levemente por el nerviosismo, no le daría la razón, pero tampoco lo negaría. El sentir el cuerpo de la persona más caliente en el mundo (en su opinión) era de lo mejor, y era aún mejor si se trataba de cierta persona. Sus músculos eran duros como diamantes, pero en lugar de sentir incomodidad por la dureza, increíblemente se sentía como si fueran las mejores almohadas del mundo, los músculos más suaves y cómodos del mundo.

"T-tenemos un t-trabajo … ¿Cierto?" Emerald pregunto viendo el suelo como la cosa más interesante del mundo, queriendo terminar con su tortura lo más rápido posible. Espero con ansiedad la respuesta del rubio, pues solo escuchaba silencio, por parte del rubio ya que el sonido de peleas se podía escuchar en el fondo junto a los movimientos masivos del Grimm enorme. Se sobresalto enormemente al sentir unos dientes mordiendo su oreja de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado, una forma la cual extrañamente le gusto. La mordida era suave, lenta, casi amorosa, pero a la vez era en un movimiento sensual, casi seductor.

Ya podía sentir y ver como el vapor salía de su cuerpo.

"Tienes toda la razón, siempre la tienes." Escalofríos invadieron a Emerald una vez escucho su voz, nuevamente era la de un depredador, la de un depredador hambriento, y no precisamente quería comida. "Terminaremos con esto de la mejor forma … en otro momento" La chica trago fuertemente al sentir como su lengua bajaba lentamente por su cuello, como sus manos acariciaban su cabeza y espalda de la misma forma que la había mordido, bajando lenta y peligrosamente por su cuerpo, llenándola de terror y otra emoción que no quería ni saber cuál era.

Naruto levanto la vista demostrando una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el cosquille en la parte posterior de su cabeza, su sonrisa creció y se relamió los labios rodando fuera del ataque de 3 Beowolf atacaron con la intención de matarlos. Se levanto de Emerald con un pequeño salto y resbalo por el suelo un poco al caer en cuclillas, levanto las manos rápidamente y sostuvo las grandes garras de un par de Beowolf que intentaron golpearlo. Su sonrisa creció y su emoción aumento al tener frente a su rostro a los Grimm gruñendo de forma amenazante.

"Em"

Los Grimm ni tiempo tuvieron de reaccionar pues dos cuchillas verdes atravesaron sus cabezas en un instante y en ese mismo momento explotaron al recibir un proyectil fogoso desde dentro.

"Buen trabajo." Naruto bajo un poco la mirada, pues Emerald se encontraba de rodillas en el hueco frente a él con los brazos extendidos, al ver como se tensaba la chica levanto la vista y vio al último Beowolf en el aire cayendo lentamente a ellos. Sin despejar su vista del Grimm en movimiento sus manos se movieron a sus costados y sacaron sus armas de fuego, de inmediato al apuntar a su cabeza disparo destruyendo el miembro y desequilibrando el cuerpo, continuo disparando aun así pues el cuerpo siguió cayendo en su dirección.

Vio con satisfacción como sus balas iban dejando agujeros enormes en el cuerpo del Grimm, destruyéndolo rápidamente de un momento a otro.

"Tan agresivo como siempre." Emerald comento secamente viendo como cenizas sobraban de una criatura de por lo menos 3 metros de altura creada para la destrucción y extinción humana muy temida por la misma. "¿Puedes ser un poco más suave? No queda nada cuando peleas." Quería cambiar la atención de su maestro de ella por sus objetivos cuanto antes. No es que le moleste su atención, de hecho, la aprecia demasiado, pero cuando había ese tipo de atención era muy frustrante, estresante y una de las principales cosas que odiaba.

"No es mi culpa que se rompan tan fácilmente, deberían hacerlas de algo más resistente." Emerald sonrió ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras, pues más que un comentario, eran unas palabras en defensa. Casi podía ver el lindo puchero que estaba plasmado en el rostro hermoso del rubio. Sin embargo no quería voltear, más que nada porque no quería despejar su vista de sus enemigos que se acercaban rápidamente.

"Dispersión."

Al escuchar sus palabras Emerald abrió los ojos y de inmediato salto de su posición sin dudar ni objetar, habían estado juntos ya un largo tiempo, por lo que ya habían estado en peleas muchas veces, y dado que en medio de una pelea uno debía estar concentrado en la acción, las palabras eran pocas o en ocasiones no había, así que ya tenía palabras clave entre ellos, una de ellas la "Dispersión", no tan difícil de identificar, solo era una palabras para reaccionar en ataques sorpresa.

Al caer a una considerable distancia cubrió su rostro con sus brazos queriendo evitar que la enorme cantidad de agua que trajo consigo el enorme tentáculo obstaculizara su vista, al igual que la enorme ráfaga de aire que expulsaba el impacto de carne y metal frente a ella.

"¿Quieres ayudarme Em?"

Emerald olvido toda molestia a favor de ver a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos. Lentamente una sonrisa fue floreciendo en su rostro que estaba prácticamente brillando en alegría. Esos eran los momentos que más deseaba que pasaran, los momentos en los cuales solo ella y su maestro peleaban codo a codo, peleando y terminando con su enemigo en segundos, los momentos en los cuales podía ayudar y proteger a la persona que más admiraba y apreciaba en el universo entero.

Esos eran los momentos que apreciaba inmensamente.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" A Emerald no le hacía falta cuestionar la magnitud del peligro en el que se metería, pues haría lo que fuera sin dudar ni retroceder a cambio del afecto y atención de su maestro. Un cálido sentimiento floreció en ella al ver a Naruto hacer algo que muy raramente hace.

Sonreír amablemente.

Esa sonrisa era única, como si esa sonrisa le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de sus acciones y lo feliz que estaba de tenerla con él. Y junto a esos sentimientos cálidos, un fuego ardiente se encendía en ella, su determinación salía a flote y un único objetivo se encontraba en mente.

Cumplir con la misión que le diera Naruto cueste lo que cueste.

"Esta cosa no durara mucho más tiempo con el daño que está recibiendo." Comenzó Naruto hablando con una voz seria volviendo su mirada al frente, viendo directamente al enorme Grimm con unos ojos carentes de brillo alguno y muy parecidos a témpanos de hielo, disparando distraídamente a un Creep que intento atacarlo. "Necesitamos acabar con todos de un solo golpe antes de que terminen con todo." Volteo a Emerald y sonrió ligeramente guiñándole un ojo. "¿Podrás cubrirme mientras cargo?"

"Nadie te tocara ni un pelo, no te preocupes." Emerald respondió inmediatamente sin dudar, sin prestar atención a todos sus enemigos ni el peligro que conllevaba esa misión. Quería que Naruto viera que podía estar a su altura, que en cualquier momento contara con ella en cada pelea o problema que tuviera.

Quería que la viera más que una simple alumna.

Emerald no sabía si eran los fuertes vientos y gotas de agua cayendo gracias a la tormenta que se encontraban, no sabía si era el sonido de las enormes olas del mar golpeando con fuerza al barco al igual que los enormes rayos ensordeciendo y dejando cegados a todos por segundos, no sabía si el enorme Grimm junto a las diversas batallas en el barco eran las causantes, pero solo por un momento, solo por breve momento juro haber escucho y visto salir de los labios de su Maestro unas palabras que siempre quiso oír, que anhelaba con tanta fuerza que cuando salían en sus sueños los catalogaba como uno de los mejores.

"Confió en ti." Dijo Naruto sonriendo ligeramente guiñando un ojo, para luego desaparecer de un momento al otro sin dejar rastro, como si en un principio ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Si antes su determinación era grande, ahora era inmensa. Las palabras de Naruto siempre fueron algo muy importante en su vida, su voz fue la que la despertó de esa interminable oscuridad, sus palabras fueron las que la han guiado hasta ahora (y esperaba que la siguieran guiando), las que la calman cada vez que habla, las que le dan el apoyo para seguir día a día y le dan la confianza necesaria para hacerse más fuerte.

Por lo que escuchar de su voz esas palabras era increíble.

Emerald dejo de ver el barandal del barco a favor de voltear con rapidez, abrió los ojos y salto de inmediato esquivando por un pelo una bola blanca y negra, sus manos tocaron el suelo y comenzó a girar sobre estas mientras sus piernas golpeaban a los Grimm que intentaron atacarla. Una vez termino se puso en pie y con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas tenían salto al edifico con la intención de llegar a la cima, donde se podía ver una persona con capa azul, la cual se movía con el viento violentamente, parada sobre la punta de la antena rodeada por una esfera hecha de pequeñas chispas eléctricas de color rojo.

" _Debo de mantener a los Grimm alejados de él … TODOS_ " Pensó Emerald cayendo en una rodilla en el techo, girando su cabeza alrededor viendo como los Grimm que no peleaban contra los marineros corrían en su dirección, mirando especialmente al enorme que se encontraba delante del barco. Trago saliva fuertemente y limpio la gota de sudor que resbalo por su mejilla, esa sería una de las peleas más difíciles de su vida. Puede que antes en cada pelea su vida corriera peligro, y puede que también haya peleado contra oleadas de Grimm tanto experimentados como vírgenes, pero nunca en su vida había peleado contra algo más grande que un Goliat o Sea Dragon.

Sabía que su tarea era solo contenerlos, pero ella no era un Guerrero Perfecto como su Maestro. Ella no tenía su resistencia con la cual podía durar días peleando sin descanso, no tenía su fuerza que podía doblar metal con facilidad o crear cráteres al golpear el suelo, su velocidad incomparable que podía dejar imágenes residuales donde antes estaba, sus increíbles reflejos o sus increíbles habilidades en combate con armas o mano a mano, junto a sus poderes impresionantes.

Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos brillantes.

" **Nadie** lo tocara."

Eso era un hecho, Emerald se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 **!Capitulo Terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


End file.
